


Спящий солдат

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), Merianda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (but not really), (sometimes not all the time), Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Game of Thrones References, Genderbending, Humor, Kid Fic, Lesbian Princess, M/M, Single work, Uncle Tony Stark, a bit "the princess bride" inspired, a bit 'the fall' inspired - less tragic, child fic, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merianda/pseuds/Merianda
Summary: Сказки об эпичной истории любви, драконах, принцессах, равенстве полов (и не только) от дяди Тони, который виртуозно сочиняет их на ночь для дочки Баки и Стива, а в ответ слышит хихиканье.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), ББ-квест Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	1. Глава 1: 3,83 ребенка на одного короля

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sleeping Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194788) by [holdingbreaths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdingbreaths/pseuds/holdingbreaths). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено. В оригинале 15925 слов.
> 
> К тексту есть иллюстрация: [Счастливый конец](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890367)

– Ладно, слушай очень внимательно, потому что я расскажу эту сказку всего один раз. Ты внимательно слушаешь?

В ответ раздается хихиканье.

– Славненько. ДЖАРВИС, а _ты_ внимательно слушаешь?

– Запись сказки «Спящий солдат», версия одиннадцатая, можем начинать, сэр.

– Одиннадцатая? А ты точно в этом уверен? Я вот убежден, что это всего лишь восьмая…

– Я все еще умею считать, сэр.

– Или, может быть, десятая. Ладно, одиннадцатая, так одиннадцатая. Пускай. Джули, ты готова?

Очередной взрыв смеха. Тони вздыхает.

– Расцениваю это, как «да». Что ж, давным-давно – и сразу предупреждаю, что насчет давности я нисколько не шучу – жила-была принцесса по имени Стив.

* * *

Стив посмотрела на себя в зеркало. Оно было не большое и показывало ее не в полный рост, но это играло только на руку, потому как ей не приходилось каждое утро смотреть на свое тщедушное тельце, и это делало ее жизнь чуть-чуть легче. Не то чтобы она не знала, какое зрелище ожидало ее в отражении: болезненного вида бледная кожа, обтягивающая цыплячьи кости, которых было чересчур много для такого маленького тела, огромные глаза, из-за которых она казалась очень хрупкой, бесцветные губы и соломенного цвета волосы. В общем, ее нельзя было назвать самой красивой принцессой на Земле, к тому же были и другие принцессы – четверо или пятеро. Возможно, немного больше. Я не знаю, пусть их будет, допустим, двадцать две или двадцать три, или около того… Принцев, принцесс и всех, кто так или иначе связан с королевскими особами...

* * *

– Дядя Тони.

– Ты же понимаешь, что я просто не успею рассказать тебе историю, если ты продолжишь меня перебивать. Джули, это никак не способствует нормальному рассказыванию сказок.

– Но я в замешательстве!

– В замешательстве? И что же тебя смущает? Я даже толком и рассказать-то ничего не успел, кроме того, что принцесса Стив была чертовски худой…

– Сэр, выбирайте выражения, пожалуйста.

– Извини, ДЖАРВИС, так что там… Да, принцесса Стив была очень худой, и что тут должно приводить в замешательство?

– Как получилось, что там двадцать принцесс?

– Двадцать три принцессы вместе с принцами, постарайся не отвлекаться, хорошо? Все они, хм... они живут в какой-то новой, нестандартной монархии, где каждые пять лет новый король избирается народом. Там есть кучка мужчин и женщин, соответствующих поставленным критериям.

– Женщины тоже могут стать королями? – спрашивает девочка, восхищенно округляя глаза. 

– На кой ляд нужно такое сексистское королевство, если у женщины нет права стать королем?

– Сэр…

– Замолкни, ДЖАРВИС, я пытаюсь разъяснить принципы равенства нашей дорогой Джули. Боже… Так вот, шесть мужчин и женщин избирают короля каждые пять лет. Это дает нам три целых восемьдесят три сотых ребенка в расчете на одного короля…

– О каком ребенке вы говорите?

– Вспомни Тириона Ланистера. Это ж просто. Все это знают.

– Сэр, должен сказать, что считаю это в высшей степени неуместным.

– Это и есть крайне неуместно, потому что наш ребенок даже не понимает, о чем речь. Ребенок, ты сейчас хоть что-то поняла?

_Хихиканье._

– Видишь? Она не понимает, она просто хихикает. Если бы она была лет на семь постарше, я бы заподозрил, что она пьяна в стельку.

– Ой, а у меня в туфельках есть стельки!

– Да, твой восемнадцатый день рождения будет дьявольски отличным событием. Итак, прежде чем ДЖАРВИС заставит меня положить еще одну монетку в банку ругательств, я должен сказать, что только что меня озарило – вся эта идея с нестандартной монархией довольно изящная штука, потому что это дает нам возможность получить принца, чья кровь не связана с принцессой Стивом! Видишь, ДЖАРВИС, я только что увернулся от ухода в Серсею и Джейме!

– Кто такой Джейме?

– Тс-с-с, малышка, просто постарайся слушать внимательно, договорились? Итак, принцесса Стив была очень худой. И боязливой. Но тем особенным утром...

* * *

Тем утром Стив наоборот пожалела, что у нее нет большого зеркала. Она впервые накинула на себя красную накидку Королевской Армии. Она была вынуждена сшить ее сама, так как те, что предоставляла Армия, были слишком объемными для ее узких плеч. Она размышляла о важности цвета и о том, что накидка сама по себе делает ее фигуру более значительной. Более важной. Да и просто делает ее… больше.

Она знала, что никогда не будет такой, как другие воительницы в Армии. Те были сильными и красивыми, с каштановыми волосами, пышными бедрами и с большими си…

* * *

– Сэр.

– Прости, ДЖАРВИС, отвлекся. Вернемся к делу.

* * *

...с сияющей кожей они были. Стив так сильно отличалась от всех них, всегда боролась то с одним недугом, то с другим, постоянно выглядела хрупкой и бледной, в то время как остальные были похожи на валькирий, воительниц и амазонок. Они были олицетворением жизни, их смех заполнял комнаты, они умели танцевать и пить наравне с парнями. Они были счастливые и беззаботные, в то время как Стив всегда оставалась где-то позади их всех, незамеченная и несчастная. Она не могла стать воительницей и не могла быть женой, потому что кто захочет обниматься с ледышкой, холодной как труп? Кто захочет сражаться рядом с девушкой, которая сама-то еле на ногах держится?

Вся правда в том, что никакой плащ, пусть и красного цвета, не способен изменить тот факт, что Стив была слабой. Она была слабой, болезненной и одинокой, и так было всегда. Так ей и придется жить одиноко в одиноком одиночестве...

* * *

– Бе-е-е-едная принцесса-а-а Сти-и-и-в.

– Почему у тебя такой вид, как будто ты сейчас разревешься? Ты что, собираешься плакать? ДЖАРВИС, ребенок собирается плакать?

– Я полагаю, да, сэр.

– А почему ребенок собирается плакать?

– Возможно, вам не следовало нагонять такую тоску, сэр. Просто мысли вслух, сэр.

– А сейчас-то мне что делать?

– Как насчет того, чтобы ввести в сказку нашего принца?

– Ой, точно. Ладно. Итак, в дверь постучали.

– В какую дверь, дядя Тони?

– В обычную. В дверь комнаты. В нее раздался стук. Не отвлекайся, малышка, не отвлекайся.

* * *

– Входите!

В комнату зашел принц Джеймс. Конечно, он был великолепен, как и всегда. Его красная королевская военная накидка была ему к лицу и делала его фигуру еще внушительней. И он весь был похож на праведника, коим и являлся, как была уверена принцесса Стив.

– Почему ты так одета, Стиви? – в голубых глазах Баки плескалось удивление…

* * *

– Кто такой Баки?

– Божечки мои, Гидра и тебе память подчистила, что ли? Что ты имеешь в виду, спрашивая кто…

– Кто такая Гидра?

– …такой Баки? Ты не знаешь, кто такой Баки? Я стопроцентно уверен, что в твоей комнате есть его фото…

– Нет, глупенький, – снова хихиканье. – Кто такой Баки в твоей истории?

– Ты о чем? Я же только что сказал. Он принц. Он великолепен. Постучал в дверь, потом зашел. Что тебе еще нужно знать?

– Ты сказал, что принц _Джеймс_ вошел в комнату. Не Баки.

– Ладно, хорошо, его величают Джеймсом.

– Нет, его величают Баки.

– Малышка, Баки – это его _прозвище_. А зовут его Джеймсом.

– КАК его зовут?

В ее голосе звучал испуг. Похоже, она была в ужасе.

– Ты не знала, что Баки зовут Джеймсом? Твоего Баки?

– Нет!

– Как, черт возьми, так получилось, что ты не знала, что Баки – это Джеймс? Как так ты живешь с ними и не знаешь, что его зовут Джеймс?

– Мне восемь! Подразумевается, что я и не должна знать такие вещи!

_Молчание._

– Хорошо. Ладно. В чем-то ты, конечно, права. Получишь дополнительную печеньку за правильное использование слова «подразумевается», мой маленький гений. А сейчас давай сделаем глубокий вдох, переведем дыхание и отклонимся от темы разоблачений. Принц Джеймс и Баки – это один и тот же человек. О реальной жизни Баки мы поговорим в следующий раз, хорошо?

– ...Хорошо.

– Чудненько. Так вот, принц Джеймс стоял в комнате весь из себя красивый и в ужасе от того, что его подруга Стив собирается вступить в Королевскую Армию, хотя он и сам состоял там…

* * *

– Послушай, Баки, мы разговаривали с тобой на эту тему раз сто. Я пойду, если они вернут мой меч. Мне не нужно твое благословение, мне нужно только разрешение короля.

– Я и не пытаюсь дать тебе благословение, я пытаюсь заставить тебя увидеть, что…

Это только разозлило Стива, не больше.

– Заставить меня увидеть что? Что я слабая и бесполезная? Ради всего святого, Баки, мне это и так известно, и тебе для этого не нужно ходить в красном и сыпать соль на рану. 

Баки выглядел опечаленным ее словами, и Стив через секунду почувствовала угрызения совести. Когда Баки снова заговорил, он больше не смотрел в ее сторону, а только себе под ноги.

– Бога ради, Стиви. Я пытаюсь объяснить, что тебе не нужно делать все это, доказывая, что ты достойный человек. Тебе не нужно рваться в бой, чтобы показать, насколько ты сильная. Ты самая сильная девушка, которую я знаю.

Стив в ответ на это лишь фыркнула. Баки жил в окружении сильных барышень, которые могли бы напиться с ним до бесчувствия и тут же сразиться в поединке. Как, например, принцесса Наташа, облаченная в одеяния красно-бурого цвета запекшейся крови, сражающаяся остервенело и жестоко – величайший воин в Королевстве.

– Я знаю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь, но тебе вовсе не нужно быть воином, чтобы быть сильной. Ты добрая и справедливая, ты лучшая среди нас, Стиви, ты всегда была такой, и в этом твоя сила.

– И как же, черт возьми, доброта или справедливость помогут нам в борьбе с драконом?

Стив наблюдала, как Баки безмолвно поднимает глаза к небу. Она была права: никакая справедливость не смогла бы вернуть к жизни всех погибших в огне дракона.

– И ты решила, что самый подходящий способ помочь нам – это идти на верную смерть и умереть.

И это был конец. Стив с горечью поняла, что Баки даже поверить не может в то, что она может стать кем-то важным для Армии, а не просто мертвым грузом. Она бесполезна и безнадежна, и беспокойство Баки лишь тому подтверждение.

– Хорошо, Баки, даже если мне и суждено умереть от лап огнедышащего дракона, то, по крайней мере, это лучше, чем жить и видеть твою жалость! А теперь убирайся из моей комнаты.

Он выполнил ее просьбу и, не оборачиваясь, закрыл за собой дверь. Стиви могла смириться со всем: с насмешками, болезнями и неудачами. Только жалость Баки для нее была невыносима. Этого она не могла принять. Ни тогда, когда он пытался заставить ее всю зиму отсиживаться в замке из-за холодов, ни сейчас, когда он пытался удержать ее от дракона, ни тогда, когда он хотел сделать ее своей нареченной невестой. Можно подумать, кто-то бы посягнул на нее, на эти слабые кости и тусклые волосы. Стив знала, что не быть ей хорошей женой, и не роптала по этому поводу. Все хорошо, это было бы _прекрасно_ , если бы у нее получилось храбро сразиться, не полагаясь на чью-либо жалость. Особенно Баки.

Так что пусть засунет свою жалость к себе в задницу, а все, что ее сейчас заботило – это то, как представить себя Королевской Армии и уехать вместе со всеми остальными, если только сам король не запретит ей осуществить задуманное.

И, конечно, именно это и произошло.

* * *

– Нет! Дядя Тони, нет, измени это!

– Нетушки. Не могу этого сделать. Малышка, я не тот, кто вершит историю, я ее просто пересказываю.

– Нет, ты можешь изменить!

– Нет, но знаешь что? Раз ты тут умничаешь, хитрожо… хитрожуткая вредина, то в конце сказки я кого-нибудь убью. 

– Но это нечестно-о-о!

– Но как мы только что узнали от принцессы Стива – в этом мире нет места справедливости.

– Но дядя Тони…

* * *

Стив хотела рассердиться. Она хотела разозлиться, раззадорить себя, чтоб щеки горели алым румянцем от праведного гнева. А получилось так, что она просто оцепенела. По правде говоря, она и сама не верила, что сможет примкнуть к Армейским отрядам, но попробовать была обязана. Когда, как не сейчас? Все происходящее было очередным подтверждением того, что она и так уже о себе знала. Она была недостойна.

Ей приходилось слушать, как одно за другим называются имена принцев и принцесс, которые присоединятся к Армии и пойдут сражаться с драконом. Она была на виду у короля, уверенная, что он наблюдает за ней, зная, чего она хотела больше всего в жизни. Она слышала, как называют имена всех других принцев и принцесс – Тор, Наташа, _Баки_ , – которые готовились вступиться за свою землю. И в такт своему дыханию она думала: _«Когда это наконец закончится, будет очень больно. Будет адски больно и обидно»_. Но когда настал момент – ее окружила тишина, и все стало понятно, но больно не было. Она в очередной раз убедилась, что бесполезна. Король ясно дал ей это понять, не назвав ее имя.

Когда она осталась там одна, в красной накидке, которая не сыграла никакой роли – это был как будто реквизит, детский костюм, – к ней подошел король. Стив подумала, вот и настал идеальный момент, чтобы сгореть от стыда. Но ей не было стыдно.

– Принцесса Стив, возьми это, – произнес король Фьюри. Он протянул ей небольшой сверток, и Стив взяла его, не задумываясь, ощущая его легкость. – Это синий камзол целителя. Я знаю, ты хотела сражаться, дорогая, но мир достигается не только борцами. Нам нужны врачеватели, нам нужны крестьяне, и нам нужны могильщики. Черт, нам даже иногда нужны короли, хотя, честно говоря, все мы знаем, что не так уж и сильно. Будь там, где в тебе будут нуждаться. Нам всем очень повезло, что именно ты присмотришь за больными и ранеными солдатами.

Это было очень почетно. Не к этому, конечно, стремилось сердце Стива. Однако делать было нечего, кроме как вернуться в свою комнату и надеть синее одеяние, маленькие звездочки на нем были такие же хрупкие, как сама Стив. Она не нашла в себе силы избавиться от красной накидки, хотя понимала, что никогда ею не воспользуется. Она спрятала ее под матрацем, как напоминание о том, что она никогда не будет достаточно хороша для роли воителя.

Баки пришел к ней перед отправлением. Сказал, что не может просто уйти после того, как они так нехорошо поговорили. Однако она была в таком оцепенении, что слышала его голос с трудом: он как будто доносился издалека, как голос короля, когда она не могла найти в себе силы ответить ему.

Но она знала, что пока он не ушел, ей нужно сказать одну важную вещь.

– Баки?

– Да? – повернулся он уже почти на пороге: в руках шлем, от меча отражаются блики света, плаща на нем не было. Вероятно, повлиял их последний разговор. 

– Береги себя.

Лучший друг кивнул в ответ и исчез за дверью.

* * *

– Дядя Тони, а что было дальше?

– На сегодня, пожалуй, все. Закрывай глазки. Ты утомилась. Спокойной ночи и пока.

– Сэр, обычно весь ритуал рассказывания сказок имеет смысл ровно до того момента, _пока ребенок не засыпает_.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– ДЖАРВИС имеет в виду, что ты должен продолжить рассказывать сказку, пока я не засну!

– Нет, не должен.

– Нет, должен!

– Нет, я устал.

– А я нет, дядя Тони, ну, давай же, рассказывай.

– Я думаю, что у меня где-то завалялись подходящие таблетки от…

– Сэр.

– О, ради всего святого, ДЖАРВИС, я не собираюсь пичкать ребенка наркотиками, я пичкаю его сказками. Хорошо, продолжу рассказывать. Но у меня в горле пересохло, как в аду. Как насчет газировки?

– Ура! Газировка!

– Кофеин, вероятно, сделает Джулию еще бодрее, сэр.

– И отлично, она же должна услышать конец истории. Правильно?

Тони мог поклясться, что слышит, как ДЖАРВИС вздыхает.


	2. Глава 2: Она красавица, она сама изящность, она королева пятидесяти штатов

– Как тебе газировка?

– Вкуснотища, дядя Тони.

– Отлично. Стиву только не говори.

– Почему?

– Потому что он будет завидовать, что мы пьем ее тут без него.

– Ой, хорошо, я не расскажу!

– Сокровище, а не ребенок. Так на чем мы остановились?

– Принц Джеймс или, возможно, принц Баки ушел сражаться с драконом.

– Это одно и то же.

– Они оба сражались с драконом?

– Нет, малышка, они… Слушай, ладно, забей. Так вот, принцесса Стив осталась совсем одна в своем синем одеянии, занимаясь готовкой еды для солдат...

– Нет. Она была целительницей. Это как медсестра, так получается?

– Целительница? Это я так сказал?

– Могу подтвердить, что вы использовали именно такой термин, называя вид ее деятельности, сэр. Может быть, это отсылка к матери капитана Роджерса?

– О, да. Дедушка Фрейд смог бы все объяснить.

– Дядя Тони, а кто такой Фрейд?

– Проехали. Ладно, пусть принцесса Стив будет медсестрой, которая еще и готовит. И лечит. В общем, она готовила и ухаживала за больными, и было ей очень и очень одиноко...

* * *

Видеть небо чистым – было для нее радостью. Каждое утро Стив просыпалась и смотрела на восток, надеясь, что дракон Адольф не принесет с собой пожары и разрушения. Она понимала, что с ее плохим зрением она не будет первой, кто увидит огонь, но все равно продолжала всматриваться вдаль. Каждое утро она радовалась тому, что дракон еще не напал на неповинных людей, и, может быть, это говорит о том, что армия короля побеждает. Это означает, что Баки в безопасности.

В то утро дракона по-прежнему не было видно на горизонте. Помолившись за то, чтобы у принца Джеймса все было хорошо _(малышка, напоминаю, что это Баки, поняла?)_ , она отправилась выполнять свою работу, зная, что самое лучшее для всех – это остаться дома и помогать здесь, пока настоящие воины сражаются на войне.

Стив смотрела на линию горизонта и по памяти пыталась нарисовать лицо Баки, когда вдруг в город вошли доблестные рыцари. Воцарилось волнение, когда принцесса Наташа, принц Клинт и принц Тор оказались в их числе; все воители выглядели едва живыми и еле стояли на ногах. Король Фьюри, опомнившись, тут же вызвал к ним целителей, требуя, чтобы толпа расступилась. Было так много раненых, много крови и боли, что стало ясно, кто выигрывает войну.

Стив вглядывалась в лица раненых, и ноги сами несли ее на поиски Баки, но она понимала, что нужно оказать раненым помощь, а не бегать заполошно. Поэтому она приготовилась к худшему и сосредоточилась на перевязывании пострадавших.

Спустя несколько часов она увидела принцессу Наташу, раненую в руку. На рану даже смотреть было больно, но Наташа была везунчиком – она не погибла в бою и даже не лишилась конечности. Стив толком не успела рассмотреть повреждения, как Нат заговорила:

– Послушай, Стив, обычно мне не оказывают медицинскую помощь, да она мне и не нужна вовсе, я восхитительна, прекрасна, могущественна и совершенно непристойно хороша…

* * *

– Сэр, вы уверены, что агент Романофф могла бы говорить о себе в подобной манере?

– ДЖАРВИС, я только что превратил Гитлера в дракона. О чем ты вообще спрашиваешь? 

– Извините, сэр, я не сразу понял, что цель вашей истории – свести ее к абсолютному абсурду. Пожалуйста, продолжайте.

* * *

– …но мне нужно кое-что сказать тебе. Ты должна знать, он любил тебя...

– Что произошло? – Стив оцепенела, заледенела; исход был предсказуем.

– Дракон. Он схватил Джеймса. Мы думаем... мы думаем, что он мертв.

Стив знала, что в сражениях люди могут погибнуть. Знала, что война – это ужасно, когда приходится идти на жертвы, чтобы защитить слабых. Но она просто не могла поверить, что Баки… ее Баки, с озорной улыбкой, длинными волосами, с невинным взором и незыблемой верой в человечество – был мертв. Она отказывалась в это верить.

– Вы видели, как он погиб?

– Стив, я…

– Наташа, мне нужно, чтобы ты была предельно честна со мной. Каков бы ни был ответ, он не сделает мне больнее, чем сейчас. Я задам тебе простой вопрос, ответь «да» или «нет». Ты. Видела. Как. Погиб. Баки?

Наташа вздохнула, и Стив почувствовала исходящие от нее волны неуверенности. Либо она не хотела давать Стиву ложную надежду, либо боялась сломать ее жестокой правдой.

– Я не видела, – сказала она, глядя прямо в глаза принцессе. – Мы все стали свидетелями того, как дракон Адольф схватил Баки и взлетел с ним. Но тела мы не видели, как и не видели его смерти.

Стив только кивнула и сосредоточилась на повреждениях Нат. Что бы она ни собиралась сделать, – а она должна была что-то сделать – это могло подождать. Ей нужно было убедиться, что Наташа идет на поправку.

* * *

– Баки же не умер на самом деле, правда?

– Нет, но пока это секрет, ребенок. Мы же хотим удивить ДЖАРВИСа. Так что тс-с-с.

– ДЖАРВИС, как думаешь, Баки мертв?

– Мисс Джули, я очень надеюсь, что… Подождите, сэр, невероятное совпадение, но у вас входящий от сержанта Барнса.

– То есть, от Баки. Малышка, это я уточняю на тот случай, если ты вдруг внезапно поглупела, как это с тобой иногда бывает. Ладно, поговорю с ним, но если я скажу слово «апельсины», ты обрываешь звонок, договорились, старина ДЖАРВИС?

– Хорошо, сэр.

И в комнате раздается четкий голос Баки: 

– _Старк, это Бак. Слушай, мы возвращаемся домой, и минут через двадцать доберемся до Башни, так вот, если я приду, а Джули еще не спит, богом клянусь, Старк, я тебя…_

– Подожди, Барнс, что? Не слышу тебя. Плохая связь. Сбой на линии.

– _Не пори чушь, Старк, если я узнаю, что ты снова давал ей конфеты, я выбью из тебя все дерьмо, эдакая ты скоти…_

– Барнс, не слышу тебя! Плохой сигнал! Я! Тебя! Не! Слышу! _Апельсины._

– Сэр, я уверен, что он расслышал слово «апельсины».

– Он спишет это на плохую связь.

– Он только что отправил вам голосовое сообщение, сэр.

– И что в нем?

– Я не могу воспроизвести его, потому что мисс Джули в комнате.

– Хм, все настолько плохо?

– Он приложил к сообщению фотографию ножа, сэр.

– Святые угодники, что за королева драмы? Хорошо, тогда давайте закругляться с нашей сказкой, да? В общем, у принцессы Стива было не так уж много времени и вариантов. Мужчин и женщин, способных сражаться с драконом, почти не осталось, про себя она знала, что недостаточно сильна для уничтожения дракона и поисков Баки, поэтому она пошла к единственному человеку, который мог ей помочь.

* * *

– Ты же понимаешь, что это безумие?

– Я не могу позволить ему сгинуть там, Нат. Мне нужно сделать что-нибудь.

– Хорошо, но я не пойду с тобой в ту пещеру. Это... чудище, которое живет там... ему нельзя доверять.

– Ты же не веришь в это на самом-то деле. Я слышала, ты защищала его раньше.

– Да, я буду защищать его от обидчиков, но это не означает, что тебе следует вверять свою жизнь в его руки, Стив.

Стив только помахала на прощание и направилась к пещере, где, согласно легендам Королевства, жил человек, способный превращаться в монстра, который разрушал целые деревни в таком обличии. Его боялись и обожали, но он решил жить в одиночестве, чтобы не причинять вреда окружающим, и ни с кем не общался.

– Эй? – произнесла Стив у входа в пещеру. – Здесь есть кто-нибудь?

– Да, принцесса Стив, – раздался спокойный, нежный голос. 

– Могу я зайти?

– Не уверен, нужно ли вам это, принцесса, но можете, конечно, – произнес голос, потому что Беннер хоть и был мудрым, действительно, очень мудрым, но иногда бывал настоящим козлиной. Невыносимым козлиной.

* * *

– Дядя Брюс сказал, что сожалеет!

– Ты о чем?

– Дядя Брюс сказал, что ему жаль, что он сломал твою штуковину, и что он больше не тронет ту штуковину без твоего разрешения. Он сам мне это сказал!

– Во-первых, перестань использовать слово «штуковина», это не научно, а ведь ты мой маленький гений. Вот и веди себя так, или я найду другого маленького умника. Во-вторых, он не сломал ее, он сделал ее _менее_ разрушительной. И все бы ничего, но в этом-то и весь смысл оружия – _быть_ разрушительным. Брюси становится пацифистом. Естественно, зачем ему пули, если он может использовать свои кулачищи? И последнее, почему, черт возьми, ты знаешь, что фамилия Брюса – Беннер, но не знаешь, как зовут твоего папу?

– Это рифмуется!

– В смысле?

– Брюс Беннер. Это рифмуется.

– Да нет же. Имя Тинки-Винки рифмуется, а Брюс Беннер не рифмуется.

– Нет, рифмуется, вот послушай! Брюсбеннербрюсбеннербюрюсбеннербрюсбен…

– ДЖАРВИС, мне кажется, ребенка стоит перезагрузить.

– Просто продолжайте рассказывать историю, сэр.

* * *

Стив вошла в пещеру, где жил добродушный мужчина, которого она помнила с детства. Он не постарел, просто стал выглядеть умиротвореннее и меланхоличнее. Брюс жестом пригласил принцессу присесть рядом с ним между разложенными травами и подтекающими котлами.

– Так вы здесь из-за принца Джеймса?

– Его схватил дракон, сэр, и никто кроме меня не сможет помочь ему.

– Что вами движет, если не любовь?

Стив понимала, что этому человеку нет смысла лгать. Он мог видеть будущее и прошлое, душу и сердце каждого. Ложь не принесет ей пользы. Тем не менее, она не могла справиться с волнением.

– То, что я чувствую к нему, не имеет значения, – решила она сказать после долгого молчания. – Он достоин хорошей женщины, способной нормально жить, смеяться и сражаться с ним плечом к плечу. Он заслуживает того, чтобы жить. Кудесник Баннер, пожалуйста, помоги нам.

Мудрец Беннер вздохнул. Принцесса Стив была маленькой соплячкой, а у него не было никаких сил слушать ее нытье. У мудреца Беннера остывал чай.

– Прекрасно. Вы хотите сразиться за него, так? Тогда вам нужно будет измениться. Вам нужно стать сильнее, чем когда-либо, Стив. Предупреждаю сразу, будет больно.

– Я готова.

Беннер протянул руку к флакону, наполненному зеленой жидкостью. Он поставил его рядом с принцессой, потому что было невежливо передавать что-то сразу в руки. Волшебное зелье на вкус оказалось как мятные M&Ms. Но не обычные, а зеленого цвета. 

Она выпила все за один присест, внезапно почувствовав, что тело словно горит изнутри, и этот жар нарастает, как будто ей становится тесно в своей коже. Так больно ей никогда в жизни не было, потом все внезапно прекратилось, и она упала куда-то в темноту.

* * *

И тут ребенка как прорвало. Она не просто захныкала, а завопила во весь голос, как в ужастиках, когда герои видят, что до них добрался убийца.

– Господи, Джули, что случилось-то?

– Принцесса Стив умерла?

– С какого перепугу? Почему ты думаешь, что она мертва? Она же главная героиня этой фигни!

– Ты сказал, что убьешь ее!

– Я? Я такого не говорил! Когда я это сказал? ДЖАРВИС, я разве говорил такое?

– Дядя Тони, ты сам сказал, что убьешь кого-нибудь, потому что я вредина хитрожо…

– Тс-с-с, малышка, ты в своем уме? Если Баки услышит от тебя такое слово, он меня четвертует! И я сказал, что ты хитрожуткая!

– Как это?

– Неважно. А то слово больше никогда не повторяй. Вообще никогда. Даже если оно встретится в тексте песни. И когда я говорил, что в сказке кто-то умрет, то я не имел в виду твоего папу, полоумная моя. Это дракон. Конечно, это дракон.

– Ого, дракон умрет?

– Да.

– И все закончится хэппи-эндом?

– Да, мой спойлерный фанат. Теперь, когда все тайны рассеялись, как и уважение к рассказчику, могу ли я продолжить повествование?

_Хихиканье._

* * *

Когда принцесса Стив пришла в себя, она уже не была похожа на себя прошлую. Она стала больше и сильнее, выше любой девушки, которую когда-либо встречала. Она стала выше любого _парня_ , которого когда-либо встречала. Она стала красавицей. Она стала самим изяществом, воплощением утонченности и вкуса. Ведь она мисс Соединенные Шт…*

* * *

– Сэр.

– Да, ДЖАРВИС?

– Вы слишком увлеклись.

– …Понял, ДЖАРВИС.

* * *

– Стив… это точно ты?

– Точно, – хотя она и сама не могла в это поверить. Теперь она возвышалась над Наташей, а видела и слышала лучше, чем когда-либо. Впервые в жизни она не испытывала физическую боль. Она готова была расплакаться от радости, но переполняющее удивление этому не способствовало. – Да, Нат, это действительно я.

Принцесса Наташа очень эмоционально стиснула ее в объятиях.

– Не могу в это поверить. И что ты задумала? Ты можешь вступить в Армию, можешь отправиться в странствования, ты теперь можешь делать все, о чем когда-то мечтала!

– Я отправлюсь на поиски Баки. Это все, что имеет для меня значение.

Невероятно, но ее синее одеяние целительницы было ей еще в пору, ткань в некоторых местах треснула немного из-за внезапного превращения, но на замену гардероба не было времени, поэтому она просто разорвала старый белый передник на полоски, чтобы подлатать прорехи. Белые полосы на голубом платье со звездами и красный плащ Королевской Армии, по случайному совпадению, создали принцессе потрясающий образ для сражения с драконом-нацистом. _Образ, о котором рассказчик и сам не задумывался, не догадываясь, куда его это приведет, стоило только придумать, что у Армейского плаща красный цвет. Это вообще случайно получилось._

Единственно важным было то, что она преисполнилась решимости спасти своего принца из лап очень плохого дракона, отправляясь в дорогу вместе с верной спутницей Наташей.

Но перед тем, как покинуть пещеру, мудрец Баннер крепко схватил ее за запястье и произнес, глядя прямо в глаза: 

– Запомни – твоим настоящий врагом является не дракон, а темная сила, стоящая за ним. Именно ее вы должны уничтожить. Избавься от нее – и дракон исчезнет.

Стив не могла понять, что он хотел сказать этим советом, но он намертво отложился в ее памяти.

* * *

_Молчание._

– Почему ты остановился, дядя Тони?

– Чтобы один из вас перебил меня. Каждый раз, когда я подбираюсь к самому интересному месту, ты или ДЖАРВИС обязательно меня сбиваете какими-нибудь глупыми вопросами. Так что выкладывайте, не томите.

– Но… я бы просто хотела узнать, что будет дальше.

– Хм-м, а что насчет тебя, ДЖАРВИС?

– Никаких соображений на данный момент, сэр.

– Серьезно?

– Только GPS капитана Роджерса показывает, что он находится менее чем в десяти минутах от Башни.

– Обломает весь кайф. Да и без разницы. Принцесса Стив оставляла за спиной километры, находясь в дороге днями и ночами, пока они не достигли холодных гор Германии, где спал злобный дракон. Она должна была избавить эту прекрасную землю от зла, поэтому они с принцессой Наташей вступили в смертельную битву.

* * *

Стив была измотана. После волшебного зелья ей казалось, что она никогда больше не вспомнит о том, что такое усталость: она могла идти и идти, бежать километры наперегонки с лошадьми, валить деревья и не чувствовать при этом боли. Но битва с драконом как будто продолжалась уже целую вечность, не думая завершаться. Каждый раз, когда она надеялась, что вот сейчас – и ужасный Адольф будет мертв, очередная вспышка – и дракон зализывает раны, становясь живее всех живых. Прошло еще несколько часов, а дракон выглядел так, как будто его даже не коснулись мечи Стива и Наташи.

Стив не знала, как долго сможет продержаться. Наташа едва стояла на ногах, по ее щекам текли слезы усталости и бессилия. Стив просто не могла смотреть на подругу, зная, что привела ее на верную смерть. Оглядевшись по сторонам, она поняла, что помощи ждать неоткуда, все вокруг было усыпано пеплом, воздух пропитан смертью, и поле битвы было в огне…

И тогда Стив увидела нечто.

Нечто красное, ярче, чем пламя, отражающее лучи заходящего солнца, и было это похоже на череп – безобразный и страшный. Если б не суперзрение, полученное от волшебного зелья, то Стив бы не смогла отличить это нечто от тела, покрытого ожогами. Но что бы это ни было, оно двигалось, поднимало и опускало руки вместе с пламенем, исцеляющим дракона. Оно управляло драконом.

– Нат! – вскрикнула Стив. – Знаю, что ты устала, но я должна попросить тебя о последнем одолжении!

– О чем ты?

– Беги!

Стив смотрела на нее, пристально наблюдая, как Нат собирается с духом, мысленно настраивается на то, что это их последний шанс на спасение. Вот она поднимается, дразнит дракона и бежит изо всех сил, так быстро, как только может, уводя чудовище за собой.

Стив подбегает к Красному Черепу и точным движением бросает в него плоский камень. Камень летит и летит по воздуху в сторону Злого Волшебника, пока не бьет по темечку, немедленно убивая его, а вместе с ним и дракона.

* * *

– А потом Стив обнаружила Баки на вершине горе, они поцеловались, поженились и жили долго и счастливо. Все. Конец. Иди спать. До свидания.

-Но, дядя То-о-ни!

– Что, малышка?

– Ты же не можешь закончить историю вот так!

– Почему не могу? Я же сказал, что они жили долго и счастливо. Что ты еще от меня хочешь?

– А они любили друг друга? А что Баки думал о Стиве? А у них были дети?

– У них был ребенок, принцесса Надоеда, но она была настолько надоедливой, что они заперли ее на чердаке на ее десятый день рождения.

– Дядя То-о-они, это должна была быть лучшая часть истории!

– Слушай, малышка, если ты не уснешь в ближайшее время, то нас ожидает самая ее кровавая и жуткая часть. Твои папы уже в Башне, и они убьют меня, если услышат, что ты…

– СТАРК!

– Да чтоб их…

* * *

Баки и Стив, обнаруженные Тони в гостиной, были на удивление не кровожадно настроены. Тони даже на секунду показалось, что сидящий на диване Баки плачет, его плечи сотрясались. Как выяснилось – слезы у него выступили от смеха. А вот кто по-настоящему выглядел раздраженным, так это Стив, стоявший рядом и даже не переодевший форму.

– О, неужели к нам пожаловала сладкая парочка суперсолдат, так приятно видеть вас, ребята! – Тони подумал, что, пожалуй, если поторопится, то успеет покинуть помещение прежде, чем они перекроют ему входы и выходы. – Что ж, друзья, не буду мешать вам, отдыхайте с дороги. Увидимся завтра!

-Тони, что тут у вас происходит? Расскажи-ка мне о сказках, – Стив включил командный голос, даже руки на груди скрестил.

– Это небольшие истории, жанр фольклора разных народов, обычно европейского происхождения, который содержит некое волшебство или магию. В наши дни широко используется в качестве нравственного ориентира для маленьких детей. Но постой-ка, я думал, что в сороковых их уже изобрели? Разве вы не злитесь, что Джули поздно легла спать?

– Конечно, мы злимся, что она поздно легла, ведь это не тебе придется завтра с трудом вытаскивать ее из постели.

– И не тебе, вообще-то, – вмешался Баки, все еще пытаясь бороться с приступом смеха. – Ты опять будешь валяться рядом с ней, обнимаясь, а мне придется быть злодеем и вытаскивать из кровати ваши ленивые сонные задницы.

– Дело не в этом, – продолжил Стив невозмутимо и с достоинством, как будто не его только что разоблачили в том, что используют его как подушку для обнимания. – Пока мы ехали домой, ДЖАРВИС дал нам доступ к прослушиванию разговора. _(«Чертов предатель», – думает Тони.)_ Почему… Почему ты продолжаешь рассказывать ей сказки?

Баки не сдержался и хохотнул. Стив покраснел.

– А чего ты хочешь, Роджерс, чтобы я рассказывал ей «Байки из склепа»? – спросил Тони, все еще не понимая, что от него требуется.

– Нет! Нет, это даже звучит ужасно...

– Конечно, а чего ты хотел? Попробуй-ка, поживи в девяностых.

– …Но почему… – Стив замолк на полуслове.

– Ради всего святого, Стив, просто скажи ему! – восклицает Баки, который уже отсмеялся и вновь обрел возможность дышать и говорить.

– Я просто хочу тебя спросить, почему в конечном итоге я всегда оказываюсь чертовой принцессой?! – на лице Стива праведный гнев и решительность, отведенные для особо серьезных миссий.

Определенно, это был лучший день Тони. За всю его жизнь. Самый лучший день из всех лучших.

Тони рухнул на диван рядом с Баки, и они хохотали так, что у Тони даже в боку закололо, но когда он поднимал глаза и видел перед собой насупленного и покрасневшего Стива, то снова начинал задыхаться от смеха.

– Ой, Стив, слушай, – пробормотал с пола Тони, куда сполз с дивана, пытаясь теперь принять вертикальное положение, – Джули в наших историях нужно видеть пример сильных женщин. Это все вопрос равенства.

– Все правильно, – поддакивая, хихикает Баки.

– Но если это вопрос равенства, то почему в платье оказываюсь только я? Постоянно!

– Стив Роджерс, ты стыдишься быть женщиной? Вот в чем дело, да? – Тони сделал вид, что просто в шоке от зашкаливающего уровня сексизма своего самого праведного друга.

– Нет! Нет, конечно, я бы никогда… Я… Но Баки все время смеется надо мной!

Тони нисколько не улучшил ситуацию, разразившись новым приступом хохота. Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

– Да перестань ты ржать! А ты знаешь, что Бак умеет пользоваться редакторами изображений и на фотках приделывает мне на голову веночки из цветов? Это прямо-таки сводит меня с ума!

– О Господь всемогущий, покажите мне это немедленно!

Баки не нужно упрашивать, он с радостью достает телефон и открывает папку «Принцесса Стив-цветочек». В ней содержится сорок одна картинка. Невероятно восхитительные фотографии Стива в цветочной короне в количестве сорок одна штука.

У Стива при этом был такой вид, словно происходящее его на самом деле расстраивает, хотя обычно он относился к подобным вещам с юмором. Тони вдруг подумал, что, возможно, такие истории, в которых затрагивалась тема прошлого, пусть и в такой сказочной манере, для него слишком болезненны.

– Ладно, Стив, теперь серьезно. Если ты на самом деле хочешь, чтобы я больше не рассказывал ребенку историю вашей эпичной любви, то я не буду этого делать. Она ваша дочь.

Джули с ними с трехлетнего возраста, и хотя у Тони репутация дяди, который балует ее непомерно, но против ее пап он, естественно, не пойдет. По крайней мере, не напрямую. В основном.

– Нет, – ответил Стив, а на лице не было ни намека на улыбку.

– Приятель, ты точно уверен? Потому что у тебя такой вид, как будто ты сейчас собираешься меня прибить, а я не твой дорогой муженек, у меня нет его суперсилы.

– Нет, рассказывать сказки Джули ты не перестанешь. Но ты расскажешь ей историю принцессы Баки. И я помогу.

Баки обреченно застонал, зарываясь лицом в диванные подушки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Строчка из песни к фильму «Мисс Конгениальность» — американский комедийный боевик 2000 года, с актрисой Сандрой Баллок в главной роли.


	3. Глава 3: Мы люди или танцоры

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **жирный шрифт** – Стив Роджерс  
>  _курсив_ – Баки  
> разумные фразы – ДЖАРВИС  
> бредовые и сумасшедшие фразы – Тони, по крайней мере, большинство из них  
> хихиканье и частое обращение к людям «дядя» и «папуленька» – Джули

– **Однажды давным-давно…**

– Стив, стой!

– **Что такое, Тони?**

– ДЖАРВИС, ты записываешь?

– Запись сказки «Спящий солдат», версия двенадцатая. Можно начинать, сэр.

– Двенадцатая? Ты точно уверен, что не восьмая? Я не помню записи семи других…

– Одиннадцати, если быть точнее, сэр.

– …Не говоря уж про десять. Ладно. Проехали. Пусть будет двенадцатая.

– **Наговорились? Мы можем продолжить? Однажды давным-давно …**

– Стойте!

– **Боже, а сейчас-то что, Тони?**

– Есть ли какие-нибудь ограничения по времени? Когда мы должны остановиться?

– **Тони, ты же тысячу раз укладывал Джули и знаешь, в какое время ей пора спать.** _Молчание._ **Верно?**

_Молчание, только более нервное._

– **Энтони Говард Старк, ты хочешь сказать, что никогда даже и не пытался вовремя уложить мою дочь спать?**

– Думаю, нам следует сделать акцент на том, что я вообще ни разу _не отказал_ в твоей просьбе уложить вашу дочь спать. Разве я не заслужил печеньку за это?

– **Да, но только после того, как я получу печеньку за то, что не позволю Баки разделать тебя ножом для сливочного масла.**

– Это _очень_ великодушно с твоей стороны, знай, я это ценю неимоверно.

– **Хорошо, может, мы все-таки продолжим? Однаж…**

– Кстати, просто напоминаю, не называй Барнса Джеймсом, потому что ваш ребенок – это просто вечное сияние чистого разума, наполненное Нутеллой вместо мозгов, она понятия не имеет, как зовут ее папу. Ой, ДЖАРВИС, сделай заодно пометку на будущее, что «Вечное сияние чистого разума» – это отличная идея для новой истории.

– Идея для «Спящего солдата» в жанре AU, номер двадцать три, записано, сэр.

– **О чем вы? Хотя, не уверен, что хочу это знать. Тони, ты хочешь сказать _что-нибудь еще_ прежде, чем я продолжу?** _Молчание._ **Прекрасно. Однажды давным-давно…**

– Подождите!

– **Тони, да чтоб тебя… Ой, извини, дорогая, тебе что-то нужно?**

– Папулечка, дядя Тони должен держать меня за руку!

Взгляд капитана Америки вмиг потеплел и стал нежным, каким бывал всякий раз, когда он смотрел на дочку. Только в этот раз он смотрел на Тони, для которого это было невыносимо.

– **Тони, ты всегда держишь ее за руку?**

– Спятили, что ли? Нет, конечно, зачем мне держать за лапку эту маленькую зверюшку? Твоя дочь бредит!

– Папулечка, каждый раз, когда дядя Тони рассказывает мне сказку, он берет меня за руку. И ты тоже держи меня за ручку!

– Ребенок, не знаю, о чем ты, но позволь мне тебе сказать…

– Подтверждаю. Мистер Старк часто держит мисс Джули за руку, рассказывая сказки на ночь.

– Ты можешь подтвердить? ДЖАРВИС, да какого черта вообще? Как ты можешь подтвердить, если в комнате Джули нет камер. Откуда ты можешь знать, держу я ее за руку или нет?

– Потому что я в курсе всего, сэр.

– Боже всемилостивый! Ладно, подвиньтесь. Давай сюда свою лапку. И зачем только я тебя слушаю?

– Потому что я твой маленький гений!

– Ты моя маленькая вредина хитрож…

– **Тони!**

– Ладно, ладно, ладно, ладно, ладно, ладно, о’кей, дамочки? Что? Не поняли отсылку к песне? Еще скажите, что не знаете группу «Outkast»? Господи, какая вы сложная публика. Кэп, если ты готов защищать свои честь и достоинство и разнести муженька в пух и прах, мы уже заждались. Ты чего ждешь-то?

– **Боже, дай мне сил. Итак, приступим… Однажды, давным-давно, в прекрасном Королевстве жила принцесса – единственное дитя короля и королевы ...**

* * *

Принцесса Цветочек Баки проснулась от пения птиц, широко улыбаясь. И пусть у нее гудели ноги, но это была приятная боль: всю ночь напролет она танцевала на балу с самыми красивыми пареньками Королевства. В ушах все еще звучали отголоски музыки, в памяти были смех и веселье. На губах все еще чувствовался вкус напитков, а руки помнили жар тела молодых людей, которые притягивали ее к себе.

* * *

– Хм, Кэп?

- **Да, Тони?**

– Не слишком ли сильно Принцесса Баки любит, кхм-м, _танцевать?_ Я, конечно, в курсе, что Барнс тот еще чечеточник всех времен и народов, но мне просто интересно, насколько много _танцев_ будет фигурировать в истории? Понимаешь, о чем я, да... Для спокойствия Джули.

Несколько минут Стив молчал, как будто обдумывая не ответ, а то, как его выразить.

– **Тони, Бак всегда любил танцевать. Это не самая его важная черта, но одна из, и я не хочу превращать принцессу Баки в обычную танцовщицу. Это танцы, ничего большего. Мне кажется, будет справедливо, если мы оставим эту особенность... Понимаешь, о чем я, да? У Баки всегда был здоровый интерес к танцам. Так что нет никаких причин, почему и принцесса не может их любить. Это, хм-м, важно, я думаю. Для спокойствия Джули**. 

– Ты прав.

– Папулечка любитель танцев!

Мужчины безуспешно пытались не засмеяться.

– Ладно, Кэп, возвращаемся к тому моменту, когда принцесса Баки проснулась утром счастливая, несмотря на похмелье, потому что у принцесс вообще похмелья быть не может, и она улыбалась от уха до уха, когда…

* * *

– … Когда в дверь робко постучали. Баки даже не нужно было гадать, кто это мог быть.

– Входи, Стиви!

Мелкий слуга Стив принес поднос с завтраком.

– Доброе утро, принцесса.

– О, бога ради, Стиви, слишком раннее утро, чтобы ты звал меня принцессой. Позволь для начала я приду в себя, а то я спала, пуская слюни на подушку, а в волосах застряли вчерашние конфетти.

– Ты права, сейчас ты выглядишь не очень-то по-королевски, – Стив закатил глаза, хотя сам думал совершенно по-другому, считая ее самой прекрасной принцессой, пусть она сейчас была лохматая и заспанная.

– Мне кажется, видок у меня не очень человеческий, – она лениво потянулась и снова распласталась на кровати, пока в это время неподалеку Стив набирал для нее ванну. – Ты много всего интересного пропустил вчерашним вечером, приятель. Почему не пошел с нами?

– Потому что мне там не место, Баки, сколько еще раз я должен тебе об этом напомнить?

– Черт возьми, если повторить какой-нибудь вздор немыслимое количество раз, он все равно останется вздором, Стив. Никто не идеален, мы такие, как мы есть. Тебе место там, где самому хочется быть. Если я говорю, что ты можешь прийти, то никто в этом Королевстве не сможет оспорить твое присутствие. Или ты сомневаешься во мне?

Стив подошел ближе к кровати, и снова Баки была поражена тем, насколько серьезным и праведным может быть маленький Стиви, даже если его плечи не поражают своей силой, когда он расправляет их, а подбородок не кажется волевым, даже если он его выпячивает. Баки не знала человека возвышеннее, даже несмотря на то, что он был самым низкорослым из всего ее окружения.

– Слушай, Бак, я понимаю, мы друзья, и я очень ценю это, но ты не можешь все время за меня вступаться. Я не особа королевских кровей и не красавчик, я не принадлежу к высшему обществу. Там меня никто не хочет видеть, никто не хочет танцевать со мной. Тебе не _нужно_ за меня вступаться.

Так некстати, что она была все еще в ночнушке: если бы на ней было другое одеяние, она бы казалась взрослее и ее доводы были бы убедительнее по умолчанию.

– Ты не должен заботиться обо мне, но ты делаешь это все время.

– Вообще-то, должен. Этот пункт в моих должностных обязанностях, – Стив слегка пихнул ее локтем и поставил поднос перед принцессой.

– Чушь собачья, Стиви, ты можешь путешествовать, если захочешь. Ты – художник.

– У меня есть все, что мне нужно, принцесса Баки, – он специально отвесил ей поклон, потому что знал, как ее это раздражает, поэтому совсем не удивился прилетевшему в голову маффину.

* * *

– Интересно, а маффины в те времена уже были изобретены?

– **Я уверен, ДЖАРВИС должен это знать. ДЖАРВИС, когда их придумали?**

– Сэр, поскольку в вашей с мистером Старком истории нет четко установленного временного срока, и мы можем лишь примерно предполагать, ориентируясь на используемые лексические единицы и уровень ереси. Рекомендую воспринимать все происходящее как события параллельной вселенной, где маффины всегда были обычным явлением с незапамятных времен.

– Я хочу маффины!

– Джули, ты гений, ДЖАРВИС, дружище, организуй-ка нам кексики!

– **Нет! Маффины вам разрешаются только на завтрак. На ужин они категорически запрещены!**

– Ну па-а-а-ап!

– **Тони, так о чем мы там говорили? Что мелкий Стиви совершенно безнадежно был влюблен в принцессу Баки? Продолжим…**

* * *

Проблема в том, что это было безнадежно. Баки была самой красивой принцессой, которую когда-либо видел мир: длинные каштановые волосы каскадами струились вдоль спины, ярко-голубые глаза сияли озорством и лукавством, пухлые розовые губы манили и…

* * *

– Ого, полегче, Кэп. Не хочешь уединиться? Может, мы тебя оставим? Принести тебе бумажные платочки?

– Папа, зачем тебе платочки? Ты будешь плакать?

– **Я… кхм. Я постараюсь не описывать принцессу Баки... хм... так детально.**

– Приятель, не скидывай пока с себя танцевальные башмачки. Давай просто скажем: «Она была очень красивой».

* * *

Да, принцесса Баки была очень хорошенькой, а Стиви… ну, Стиви был посмешищем. Он был самым маленьким во всей деревне, хрупкий и худой, совсем не похожий на сильных рыцарей, о чьих подвигах слагают баллады. Он не был ни богачом, ни королем, ни очаровашкой или умником. Его единственными положительными качествами, как он сам считал, были талант к рисованию, и, чего у него было просто в избытке, – любовь и верность принцессе. Но на балу рисовать очень неудобно, а его восхищение принцессой могло послужить лишним поводом для насмешек.

Так что, если бы он и пошел на бал, то единственное, что смог бы там делать – наблюдать издалека за тем, как принцесса Баки каждый вечер вальсирует с рыцарями, кружась, смеясь, влюбляясь каждую неделю в нового кавалера и живя без забот. Стив с ними сравниться не мог, и было бы нелепо делать это.

Но если бы он презирал себя поменьше, если бы попытался полюбить и принять себя таким, какой он есть – со всеми недостатками и изъянами, потому что никто не идеален, то тогда бы он заметил, что Баки нуждалась в его присутствии и что она в нем души не чаяла. И не было у нее никакой надобности в том, чтобы он был тем самым рыцарем в сияющих доспехах из баллад: она уже была счастлива со своим лучшим другом – тощим Стиви, и он был для нее всем. Но Стив был слишком слеп в своем неприятии себя, чтобы разглядеть это.

* * *

– **Я… Извини, что снова прерываю историю, Джули, но…** – _Стив глубоко вздохнул._ – **Я хочу, чтобы ты поняла. Я тогда упустил так много всего, потому что думал, что никто не сможет полюбить меня таким, какой я есть. Столько времени было потрачено впустую, потому что я внушал себе, что мне нужно быть сильнее, больше и красивее... А оказалось, твой папа уже любил меня, несмотря на то, что у меня не было ничего из перечисленного. А мне все-таки удалось измениться, он не стал любить меня больше или меньше – он просто продолжал любить, и все. И... и это так важно, малышка, но даже это не самое главное. Я понял самую важную вещь в жизни – если ты считаешь, что тебе нужно что-то в себе исправить, что тебе недостаточно просто быть таким, какой ты есть, то это один из самых грустных вариантов прожить жизнь. Людей не надо чинить, они не машины, которые должны быть улучшены, обновлены, модернизированы. Меняться можно, даже иногда очень нужно, но желание измениться вовсе не должно опираться на ненависть к себе. Хотел бы я любить себя того – тощего задохлика, которым когда-то был. Он заслужил, чтобы его любили. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знала это.**

Джули слушала это, не проронив ни слова, затаив дыхание и даже не моргала.

– **Ты что-то хочешь, милая?**

Робким тихим шепотом раздалось ответ: «Кексики».

– Господь всемогущий!

* * *

Но даже если Стив и не понимал, почему Баки о нем заботится, он знал, что важен для нее: ни дня не проходило, чтобы она не напомнила, что он ее самый лучший друг, ее поддержка, и если все в жизни шло наперекосяк, он был первым, к кому она обращалась за помощью.

Поэтому, когда родители Баки – король и королева, погибли в море по дороге в далекую-далекую страну, _и не считайте эту отсылку бессовестным плагиатом из «Холодного сердца»_ , Стив был в эту трудную минуту рядом, держал принцессу за руку и утирал ее слезы, оберегая от ночных кошмаров и бессонных ночей.

Стив обещал ей, что они со всем справятся. Они смогут пережить это горе, и вскоре наступит день, когда она станет королевой. И королева из нее выйдет достойная, справедливая, и на земле снова воцарятся радость и счастье. И они сделают это вместе.

– Я с тобой до конца, – говорил Стив, поглаживая ее по волосам перед сном, стараясь быть самым лучшим другом, которого только заслуживает принцесса.

– Ты мой якорь, Стиви, – сказала она ему однажды, когда ночь была особо тихая и грустная, и принцесса выплакала все слезы. – Когда я теряю сама себя, твое лицо – единственное, что возвращает меня обратно. Ты единственный, кто может напомнить мне, кто я.

Автор повествования говорит об этом не просто так и чуть позже вернется к этому, поэтому не нужно издавать звуки типа «о-у-у-у». К другим новостям. После того ночного разговора Баки наконец-то нашла в себе силы встать на ноги и настроилась на то, что нужно принимать титул Королевы.

Итак, в день коронации принцесса Баки была готова к тому, что начинается новая жизнь. Слуга Стив тоже был готов к этому, заплетая ее волосы в тысячу кос. Баки принесет клятвы, надерет всем злодеям задницы и, черт побери, станет лучшей королевой, которую когда-либо видело это Королевство.

Стив удостоверился, что все приготовления завершены. Короли и королевы со всей земли и подданные их Королевства были взволнованы, ожидая момента, когда великолепная юная принцесса Баки станет правительницей. Наконец ворота распахнулись. Здесь будет музыка, здесь будет свет! Впервые за целую вечность они буду танцевать всю но…

* * *

– **Тони?**

– Что, мой ненаглядный Стив?

– **Это же очередная отсылка к «Холодному сердцу». Сколько раз ты его уже посмотрел?**

– По всей видимости, столько же раз, сколько и ты, раз тебе удалось опознать слова наименее популярной песенки оттуда.

– **У меня есть Джули. Я _вынужден_ пересматривать «Холодное сердце» по сто раз. А у тебя какое оправдание?**

– Хм, Пеппер?

– Тетя Пеппер ненавидит Дисней! Она говорит, что он эхо-гитарный.

– **Эгалитарный*. И она, наверное, права. Ребята, вы не проголодались? Я вот голоден.**

– Можно мы лучше вернемся к тому моменту, почему день коронации навсегда стал самым запомнившимся? Люди прибыли отовсюду, даже из самых темных мест, где скрыто зло, ожидающее возможности разрушить счастье.

– О, только не это!

* * *

– Что скажешь, сопляк? – спросила Баки, кружась по комнате в белоснежном платье и широко улыбаясь, замечая в глазах Стива подтверждение своих мыслей.

– Скажу, что белое тебя полнит. Да ладно тебе, Баки, мы уже опаздываем.

– Как я могу опоздать, глупышка Стив? Королевы никогда не опаздывают!

– Пока тебе на голову не водрузят корону, ты не королева, – Стив оттащил принцессу от зеркала. Позвольте напомнить, что у Баки было много достоинств, но скромность в этот список не входила. – Не заставляй меня тащить тебя к алтарю, Баки, это будет ужасно для нас обоих.

– Я всегда знала, что именно с тобой пойду к алтарю, – оба резко замолчали, когда Баки вдруг поняла, что сказала. Она покраснела, но не отвела взгляда от глаз Стива, дерзкая как всегда. – Увидимся, когда все закончится. Пожелай мне удачи!

Поцеловав его в щеку, она удалилась – легкая и светлая, как облачко. Стив улыбнулся, приготовившись наблюдать за коронацией среди других слуг из самой дальней части церкви. Это было хорошо, потому что он знал, что сможет видеть ее сияние на протяжении всего…

* * *

– Срочный звонок от сержанта Барнса, – прервал их ДЖАРВИС, и через секунду комнату наполнил недружелюбный голос Баки.

– _Богом клянусь, я прибью вас обоих, и не думайте, что я шучу! Роджерс, ты пичкаешь мою дочь сахаром?_

– **Эм-м, нет?**

– _Стив, я слышу твое чавканье!_

– Технически он чавкает не сахаром. Барнс, не могу не спросить тебя, как, черт возьми, ты узнал, что у нас перерыв на поесть?

– _Твой проклятущий робот только что продефилировал по нашей гостиной с подносом кексов, не нужно быть гениальным засранцем-миллиардером, чтобы понять, что вы там затеяли._

– **Вы оба, будьте так любезны, немедленно прекращайте ругаться в присутствии Джули!**

Тони лихорадочно замахал руками Стиву, чтобы тот немедленно умолк, но было уже слишком поздно.

– _О нет. О НЕТ, СТИВЕН РОДЖЕРС, со МНОЙ эти игры в хорошего папочку не прокатят! Ты потакаешь ребенку и пичкаешь его шоколадными маффинами в одиннадцать часов ночи! Вы даже их попробовать не успеете, я прикрою вашу лавочку так БЫСТРО, что…_

– Папулечка, ты тоже хочешь кексики?

– _Эмм…Что? Не в этом дело, дорогая, и даже если бы дело было в этом, я не смогу их съесть, потому что твой отец запретил входить в твою комнату, пока они рассказывают тебе свои дурацкие сказки._

– Сказка вовсе не и дурацкая! Ты собираешься стать королевой!

– Послушай, Барнс, а что если Дубина принесет тебе маффин? Ты умолкнешь?

– _…Один жалкий маффин? Вообще-то, Стив в этом доме не единственный суперсолдат._

– Добрый боженька! Дубина, иди и принеси этому человеку десять маффинов. Пятнадцать! Двадцать шоколадных маффинов, пока он не расчехлил свои ножи.

– **Что ж, мы можем продолжить? Баки?**

– Боюсь, сержант Барнс уже отключился, сэр.

– Ясненько. А теперь давайте вернемся к принцессе Баки, которая хотя бы в сказке не была голодной и злобной машиной для убийства, а на данный момент находилась перед алтарем на виду у всей земли, готовясь принять корону и управление Королевством.

* * *

Священник высоко поднял корону, приготовившись водрузить ее на прическу из красиво уложенных кос, как вдруг раздался резкий звук. Все окна закрылись под порывом ветра, а свечи потухли. Двери церкви с громким стуком распахнулись, и кто-то, кого считали мертвым, вошел в зал в облаке зеленого тумана темной магии.

Анджелина Джоли с красной помадой? Нет! Жуткий волшебник Зола, который может быть и величайший темный волшебник всех времен и народов, но на деле просто коротышка с жутким вкусом в выборе гардероба.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – кого-то дернуло за язык спросить, и это, как спусковой крючок, вызвало традиционную длинную злодейскую речь, что прям дико раздражает и бесит, например, когда так делает Локи, но на самом деле это очень полезно для развития сюжета.

– Я здесь, чтобы разрушить твое счастье! Муа-ха-ха-ха! Пока на троне законный правитель, будь то король или королева, светлая магия мешает мне прибрать ваше королевство к рукам, но эта принцесса – всего лишь ребенок! Это я убил твоих родителей, устроив бурю! И буду тем, кто покончит с твоим правлением до того, как оно начнется! Ты вечно будешь жить в забвении, не догадываясь, кто ты на самом деле, и всю свою жизнь будешь скитаться по земле без отдыха и приюта. Ваше королевство будет поглощено вечной зимой. Тебе никогда не стать королевой!

– Нет! Охрана, убейте этого человека! – крикнула принцесса Баки, не склонная по жизни всем все прощать. – Убейте его острыми ножами! Больше острых ножей!

Зола подошел к алтарю. Те, кто пытались подступиться к нему, были поглощены зеленым туманом, крича от боли ожогов. Оставалось только наблюдать за тем, как злодей приблизился к алтарю и обхватил руками голову принцессы, нажимая пальцами на виски. Стив побежал к алтарю, ругая себя на чем свет стоит, что стоял так далеко от Баки, когда она больше всего в нем нуждалась. Он видел, как ее платье меняет цвет от белоснежного до угольно-черного. Выражение глаз принцессы из злого стало испуганным, а потом взгляд стал бессмысленным и пустым. Наконец Стив добежал до алтаря, выкрикивая ее имя, и попытался дотянуться до нее.

На мгновение Баки оторвалась от гипнотических глаз Золы – она посмотрела прямо на Стива, и тому показалось, что в ее глазах промелькнуло узнавание, и она медленно произнесла его имя. Он протянул руку принцессе, но Зола перехвалил ее стальной хваткой.

– Ты! – вскричал Зола, глядя в глаза Стиву, читая там его прошлое и настоящее. – Ты любишь ее! Думаешь, что сможешь снять мое проклятие? Муа-ха-ха-ха! Никогда! У тебя будет свое собственное. Ты станешь противоположностью тому, кем являешься сейчас: твоя внешность будет неузнаваема, и не останется ни малейшего следа от тебя теперешнего! Она никогда не узнает тебя! Никогда! Муа-ха-ха!

Стив почувствовал сильную боль, охватившую все тело, и упал на пол, окутанный зеленым туманом. Он закончил свой жизненный путь там, на полу церкви, не в силах спасти девушку, которую любил. Принцессы Баки не стало.

* * *

– **А что потом?**

– Что ты имеешь в виду под «что потом»? Я вообще-то думал, что мы вместе рассказываем эту историю.

– **Да, но ты в этом деле очень хорош.**

– Видишь, папулечка, а я же говорила тебе!

– Я пишу книгу. Автобиографию. Тысяча способов обманом уложить ребенка спать и не быть убитым за это ее супер-папами.

– **Просто продолжай рассказывать, Тони.**

– Что ж, Стив спал много-много дней, потому что, если вы не заметили, это типичный Стив – спит, когда происходят какие-нибудь важные дела, как, например, Холодная война. Когда он наконец-то проснулся, все изменилось: новым королем стал Зола, восседающий на троне лжи и темной магии; Баки исчезла в снежной буре, накрывшей землю. Ее размытая темная фигура скиталась где-то в снегах. Печальная вечная зима сковала Королевство, а Стив...

* * *

– Я не могу поверить, что это действительно ты, Стив, – удивленно произнесла Хилл, одна из немногих стражниц, переживших нападение Золы, потому что в тот день она слегла с гриппом и отлеживалась в самом дальнем доме в… хм… деревне… Или во всем Королевстве. Неважно, короче, где-то очень далеко от Золы, но не настолько далеко, чтобы у нее не было возможности добраться туда за день или типа того. Как-то так.

– Я была там и видела твое превращение, но до сих пор не могу поверить, что это ты.

– Мое превращение не имеет значения, – сказал Стив, с грустью в глазах глядя на свое отражение в зеркале. – Я бы отдал все, чтобы вернуться к тому, кем я был когда-то. Чтобы быть… Чтобы быть якорем для Баки. Чтобы вернуть ее.

* * *

– Но дядя Тони, а в кого он превратился?

– Ты, должно быть, издеваешься? Ты прекрасно знаешь, в кого он превратился. Вот же он, сидит сейчас перед тобой. К тому же ты похожую историю и раньше слышала.

– Но ты никогда не говорил! Он мог превратиться в динозавра. Или в слона.

– Конечно, не говорил, потому что это и так и понятно.

– **А знаете, что не понятно? Ты сказал, что у Хилл был грипп, и потом тут же говоришь, что она была там и застала его превращение. Это выглядит так, как будто ты напрашиваешься на звание самого дерьмового рассказчика**.

– Эй, не выражайся при ребенке! А еще про меня говоришь, что я плохой дядя!

– Пап, я уже привыкла, все в порядке.

* * *

Хилл удалось выжить благодаря так удачно подхваченному гриппу, но она была на несостоявшейся коронации, успев на тот момент, когда злодеяния уже свершились, и именно она вынесла Стива в бессознательном состоянии наружу, пока Зола не передумал и не убил его.

Стив выглядел как блондинистое божество – с накачанными мускулами, и он теперь был такой высокий. И сильный. На самом деле он стал самым сильным человеком на земле.

Зола, насылая проклятье, видимо, не очень задумывался, каким станет Стив: его единственной целью было сделать его неузнаваемым. Он не мог знать, что Стив будет выглядеть противоположностью себя прошлого – версия более сильная, красивая и внушительная.

– Стив, есть кое-что, что ты должен знать, – по-деловому сказала Хилл, хотя, честно говоря, она по-другому и не умела разговаривать. – Баки не пропала. Мы нашли ее.

– Что? – Стив оторвал взгляд от собственного отражения, готовый тут же отправиться хоть на край земли.

– Она… она там, в снегах. На ней все еще платье для коронации или что-то похожее, что уж там Зола сотворил. Но ты должен знать, Стив. Она сама не своя: не отвечает нам, никого не узнает... и она... Стив, она вооружена и жестока. У нее ножи, очень острые, и она не позволяет никому подходить к ней. Я понятия не имею, как она выживает, но сражается и делает это мастерски. Она ранила солдата Мэй. Стив, а ты знаешь, Мэй превосходный боец! Мы не можем отпустить тебя к ней.

– Вы _не можете_ меня отпустить? Извините, мэм, но у вас просто нет выбора. Зола увидел, что мы с принцессой связаны друг с другом, и он так испугался этого, что разразился еще одним проклятием. Если для Королевства и Баки есть хоть малейшая надежда на спасение, я верну ее. Иначе никак.

– Будь по-твоему, – ответила Хилл, как будто и не ожидала другого, – но одному идти опасно. Возьми это, – и она протянула ему меч, положив его рядом, потому что, по мнению рассказчика, передавать вещи напрямую собеседнику считается навязчивым и агрессивным. 

– Нет, мэм, извините, но я никогда не смогу причинить вред Баки. Мне все равно, что она будет делать. Я не смогу.

– Боже, ладно! Я понимаю, ты любишь ее, но это чистой воды безумие! – Хилл все-таки растеряла все спокойствие. – Тогда хотя бы возьми этот щит. По крайней мере, когда она будет метать в тебя ножи, у тебя будет шанс подойти достаточно близко, прежде чем она выколет тебе глаза.

– Спасибо, мэм. Я иду туда, где сейчас нужен.

Стив сорвался с места и на крыльях любви, долга и целеустремленности, с единственным спутником – щитом в руке, отправился в путь.

Много дней бродил он в поисках подсказок, но снег заметал следы Баки. Стив знал, что найдет ее, и вот, наконец-то, на пятое утро обнаружил нечто, пробудившее в нем тревогу.

– Вызывает тревогу, да? – вдруг над головой раздался голос, пока он рассматривал найденную прядь, которая, без сомнения, принадлежала Баки. Ее волосы он узнал бы когда угодно, потому что заплетал их несчетное количество раз. Скорее всего, она не зацепилась ими, а просто решила состричь.

Голос принадлежал незнакомому мужчине, спрыгнувшему с дерева, и теперь он тоже смотрел на локон в руках Стива. Мужчина был пониже Стива – а чего вы хотите, в наше время все будут ниже Стива – и у него за плечами висел лук. – После того, как она это сделала, я ее видел, и волосы уже не такие короткие, где-то на уровне шеи. Не берусь судить, но, может, это веянье моды.

– Ты кто?

– Я Клинт. Много лет охочусь за Золой. Ублюдок уничтожил мое Королевство. У меня есть стрела с его именем, которая уже заждалась своего звездного часа.

Клинт выглядел как человек, который мог бы стать союзником, и Стив пожал ему руку, надеясь, что тот не врет.

– Я Стив, слуга принцессы.

– Ничего себе! Как я вижу, для слуг разработан отличный план тренировок? – Стив проигнорировал его вопрос. Он пока не был точно уверен, стоит ли ему доверять. – А зачем ты ее вообще выслеживаешь?

– Я не выслеживаю ее, приятель, я ее отследил. Нашел два дня назад и думаю теперь, как поступить. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

Клинт вздохнул и присел на камень. Стива он не боялся.

– Слушай, я пришел посмотреть, сможем ли мы вернуть ее обратно. Если то, что говорят люди – правда, то она наше идеальное оружие против Золы, и учти, я никогда не ошибаюсь. Когда люди стали говорить, как она жестока, то я решил, что должен нейтрализовать творение Золы. – При этих словах у Стива сжались кулачищи. – Ничего личного, приятель, но кому здесь нужна машина для убийства, бегающая в платье. Это опасно для нас и это опасно для нее. Думаешь, сама принцесса хотела бы, чтобы ее запомнили такой? 

Стив понимал, что в словах Клинта есть смысл, но он не собирался так легко отказываться от Баки. Если ему нужно будет вступить с Клинтом в бой, он это сделает.

– Она не безнадежна.

– Я слишком хорошо знаю этого мерзавца Золу, он чертовски эффективно вершит свои злодеяния.

– А почему… ты так и не выстрелил?

Клинт безропотно поднял глаза на Стива.

– Я не смог, честно. Она выглядит такой потерянной в те моменты, ну…когда… не занята тем, что наносит удары на поражение. Она сидит там, на мосту, и у нее такой вид, как будто она просто… заблудилась, и, чувак, ее чертовски жаль. И от этого мне еще больше хочется прибить Золу, за то, что он обращается с невинными душами так, что они теряют сами себя. Я просто не смог выстрелить.

– Ты сказал что-то про… мост?

Клинт указал за спину:

– В паре миль отсюда, на мосту на границе Королевства. Она ходит туда побыть в одиночестве или, как она думает, что в одиночестве, и может сидеть там весь день. Душераздирающая картина.

– Мы играли на том мостике, когда были детьми, – Стив пояснил это больше себе, чем Клинту. – Она, должно быть, помнит это. Надежда на лучшее появилась, я отправляюсь к принцессе.

– Я пойду с тобой. – И прежде чем Стив успел возразить, Клинт продолжил: – Успокойся, я иду не для того, чтобы убить твою девушку, а пойду, чтобы убедиться, что есть кому тащить твою задницу, когда она ее тебе надерет. Иными словами, я буду прикрывать твою спину.

– Ты должен пообещать мне, что даже не подумаешь причинить ей вред. Неважно, зарежет она меня или нет, но она должна остаться в живых. Она очень важна. Я нет.

– Божечки, ох уж эти разговоры о любви.

Они отправились в сторону моста, а Стив вдруг понял, что за последнее время это уже третий человек, который указывает ему, как он влюблен в принцессу. Стив надеялся, что в скором времени сам сможет рассказать об этом Баки.

* * *

– Дядя Тони, Клинт собирается застрелить принцессу?

– **Джули, милая, почему ты никогда не называешь Клинта дядей? Все остальные у тебя «дяди», кроме него. Почему?**

Ребенок казался чуть испуганным папиным вопросом.

– Потому что… потому что… потому что… он еще не повзрослел!

– Ох, чтоб меня. О божечки и все святые, я не могу! – Тони от смеха свалился с кровати на пол. – ДЖАРВИС, ДЖАРВИС, о, мой дорогой ДЖАРВИС, скажи мне, что ты успел это записать. Обрадуй меня. Это сделало мой день!

– Все записано, сэр.

– Выражаю признательность не только Богу, но и Боженьке!**

– **Тони, о чем ты?** – спросил Кэп, смеясь.

– Ни о чем, вот вообще ни о чем. Давайте лучше вернемся к Стиву и к его приятелю-умнику, он же мальчик с плаката «Дети против насилия», он же Клинт Бартон. Они подошли к мосту и, конечно же, Баки была там: ее черное платье истрепалось за все это время, волосы стали короче, чем их запомнил Стив, глаза потемнели, а окровавленными пальцами она сжимала в руках ножи. Она стояла на снегу, словно холод не мог причинить ей никакого вреда. Зимняя принцесса.

* * *

Стив ступил на мост. Баки почувствовала его присутствие, но не шелохнулась, волосы прятали ее лицо, словно занавес, пальцы крепко обхватывали рукояти ножей.

– Баки, я знаю, что ты меня слышишь.

– Кто, черт возьми, Баки? – спросила она грубым голосом, _и рассказчик не солжет, если скажет, что чуть не умер сам, пока добрался до этой сюжетной линии._

– Баки, ты меня знаешь!

– Замолчи! – крикнула она, всей мощью обрушиваясь на Стива.

Стив прикрылся щитом, ощущая порезы на своих плечах, оставленные яростной атакой. Кровь стекала по рукам, пока принцесса пинала его, пытаясь сломать бедро и перерезать его…

* * *

– **Может, нам стоит сделать Баки чуть менее жестокой, как считаешь, Тони?**

Тони посмотрел на ребенка: Джули закуталась с головой в одеяло, оттуда только глазищи сверкали – большие и напуганные.

– Ой. Извини, Кэп. Давай просто немного пропустим.

* * *

Стив продолжал кричать ей, что она – принцесса, единственная дочь королевы и короля, и что она должна была стать королевой. Это не пробудило ее, и она не среагировала на свое имя. Возможно, стоило сразу обратиться к ней по имени Джеймс, кто знает. Но Стив был измотан, обессилен и истекал кровью. Истекал, но не так чтоб прям сильно. Но истекал. Ну, знаешь, как это иногда бывает, когда оцарапаешься. Как ты, например, когда напоролась на торчащий кусок арматурины в парке. Стив устал, кровотечения практически не было, но он ничего не добился, а ведь ему так хотелось ее вернуть.

– Все в порядке, Баки, – сказал он со слезами на глазах. – Я знаю, что ты сделала все возможное. Ты всегда говорила мне: «Стив, мы сделаем все, что в наших силах». И вот, Баки, я сделал все, что мог.

Единственное, что сейчас защищало его – это щит, и он выпустил его из рук. Щит полетел с высоты, исчезая в потоках воды. Стив приготовился к худшему.

Но когда он поднял глаза, чтобы встретить приближающийся к его горлу нож – вдруг увидел, что принцесса колеблется, замерев с поднятым оружием.

– ...Стиви?

Он робко улыбнулся ей – все, на что он был способен прямо сейчас.

– Это я. Это я, Баки. Я здесь.

Ее глаза внимательно изучали его лицо, и он понял, что она начинает злиться.

– Нет, нет, ты врешь! Ты не Стив! – Она откинула в сторону нож, но продолжала бить его кулаками.

– Баки, Баки, это я, – он не останавливал ее, не пытался защититься. – Это я, Баки, и я пришел сказать, что люблю тебя. Я с тобой до конца.

Вдруг сильный порыв ветра поднял Баки в воздух. Стив протянул к ней руки, пытаясь схватить, и услышал окрик Клинта со спины:

– Нет, нет, отпусти ее! – Он оказывается рядом со Стивом и схватил его за руки. – Я уже видел такое как-то раз. Должно сработать!

В монтаже это напоминало бы сцену из «Красавицы и чудовища», момент превращения Чудовища в Принца – Баки была вся окружена волшебным золотистым цветом. Ее платье сменило окраску, оно не было ни чернильно-черным, ни белоснежным, оно было приятного серого цвета, символизирующего, что она много пережила. Ветер плавно опустил ее обратно на мост.

Стив прижал ее к себе, наблюдая, как она удивленно открывает голубые глаза.

– Что, черт тебя подери, с тобой случилось, сопляк? – тихо спросила Баки.

Стив засмеялся. Он в жизни так не радовался этому прозвищу.

– Я долго и усердно тренировался, – только и сказал самый счастливый человек в мире.

* * *

– А потом они вернулись, Стив врезал Темному Волшебнику, Баки получила корону и как только надела ее на голову – на всей земле тут же воцарилась весна. Волшебник попытался напасть снова, но Клинт направил стрелу в зеленый туман, и Злодея не стало, и все с тех пор живут счастливо. Ой, да, Стив должен стать королем, а Баки пообещала больше не танцевать с каждой парой брюк, то есть с рыцарями, а всю оставшуюся жизнь танцевать только со Стивом. Конец.

 _Молчание._ А потом:

– **В смысле? Это ерунда какая-то, а не конец.**

– У Дяди Тони всегда так, он не любит концовки, папа.

– Дело не в том, что я не люблю концовки, просто загадка уже ушла. Королева вернулась, и угадайте, что произойдет дальше? Они будут жить долго и счастливо: с поцелуями, свадьбой, тортом, смертью волшебника, да с чем угодно, но это все сноски. Что вы еще хотите услышать? Об их первом танце? Потому что, если мы все еще используем танец в качестве метафоры, прозвучать может очень неловко. Основная история закончена. До свидания. Всем спать.

– _Вероятно, это самое худшее окончание потенциально прекрасной истории, с которым я когда-либо сталкивался, после «Остаться в живых», который меня заставил посмотреть Клинт,_ – по всей комнате из динамиков зазвучал голос Баки.

– Барнс, ты подчистил все сорок кексов? Вот и замолкни, потому что мы твоим мнением насчет сказок не интересовались.

– _Съел, потому что твоя сказка дурацкая._

– **Что-то ты их не называл дурацкими, когда я там был принцессой.**

Пауза. Но Баки же настойчивый:

– _Это все глупо. Какого черта кто-то вообще должен быть принцессой? Джули воспитывается двумя мужчинами в браке, она прекрасно знает, что гомосексуальность существует, и это нормально. Я понятия не имею, почему вы пытаетесь втюхать эту гетеронормативную чушь в голову моего ребенка._

– Некоторые солдаты – геи, смирись с этим! – Джулия, как попугайчик, повторила надпись с футболки Баки, в которой он частенько расхаживал дома. Когда они открыто заявили о себе, им подарили парочку таких футболок, Баки они показались очень удобными, и так получилось, что первой длинной самостоятельно прочитанной фразой Джули стала именно эта.

– Да. Да, – повторил Тони медленно, и у Стива создалось впечатление, что это закончится рыданиями. – Некоторые солдаты _являются_ геями, так же, как и некоторые принцессы. Правильно? Правильно!

– _Твою…_ – к счастью, ДЖАРВИС разорвал соединение, прежде чем Баки смог закончить предложение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Пеппер (и автор) имеют в виду, что в Диснеевских мультфильмах наблюдается распространение так называемого «матриархального» гендерного стереотипа.
> 
> ** Странный оборот из [речи Джастина Бибера](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iUj-gXE4RIs), используемый Тони.


	4. Глава 4: Габриель для моей Зены

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **жирный шрифт** – Стив Роджерс  
>  _курсив_ – Баки  
> разумные фразы – ДЖАРВИС  
> бредовые и сумасшедшие идеи – Тони, по крайней мере, большинство из них  
> обращение к людям «дядя» и «папуленька» – Джули

– **Не уверен, что это сработает.**

– Стив, ты что, ставишь происходящее под сомнение? В прошлый раз все получилось довольно сносно, согласен? Думаешь, Баки будет обузой? Если мимоходом хочешь поинтересоваться моим мнением – он будет тем еще надоедой, но он твой муж, так что …

– _Тони, придурок, я вообще-то здесь._

– Папуленька, я точно знаю, ты будешь обузой-надоедой! И еще я точно знаю, что ты замечательно расскажешь сказку о принцессах-лесбиянках!

– **Но у сказки должно быть другое название, не принцессы-лесбиянки!**

– А почему бы и нет? Сам посуди: в ней будут принцессы, и они будут лесбиянками. Не слушай своего папу, Джули, совершенно точно – эта история именно об этом.

– **Название должно быть другим, потому что... потому что... это оскорбительно! Я вот так думаю!**

– _Стиви, какого хрена? И какое же слово, по твоему мнению, оскорбительнее: «лесбиянки» или «принцессы»? Ты пьян, что ли?_

– **Не выражайся! И в присутствии нашей дочери не спрашивай, пьян я или нет! Прекращай уже свое надоедство!**

– Папа, ты не надоеда!

– Джули, ты хоть знаешь, кто такой надоеда?

– Конечно, знаю, – она коварно улыбнулась и выглядела при этом точной копией Баки, хотя они не были кровными родственниками. – Надоеда – это хитрожопо-хитрожуткий вредина.

Молчание. Три пары глаз уставились на нее в тишине.

– _…Ну-у, в принципе, она не ошиблась._

– Да уж, не ошиблась.

– **… Мы пропустим это мимо ушей. В этот раз. Эм-м… Кто начинает первым?**

– ДЖАРВИС.

– _В смысле?_

– Не беспокойтесь, сэр, я не собираюсь красть ваш звездный час. Мистер Старк лишь интересуется, ведется ли запись сказки, чем я и занят на данный момент. Запись сказки «Спящий солдат», версия тринадцатая, можно начинать, сэр. И прежде чем вы зададите вопрос, я с уверенностью заявляю вам, сэр, что это тринадцатая версия и, пожалуйста, не переспрашивайте меня снова.

– Я и не собирался тебя спрашивать. С чего ты взял? Разве я могу поставить под сомнение слова моего самого выдающегося и гениального изобретения! Я разве когда-нибудь позволял себе сомневаться в твоих словах?

– _В любом случае, я первый. Все заткнитесь. Начинается моя лесбийская сказка._

* * *

Однажды давным-давно жила-была принцесса – великолепная, добросердечная, в меру хитрожуткая, но иногда глупая и упрямая как бык. Она была чертовски хорошенькой, иногда тупила. Чаще всего она была беспечна. И поскольку в начале истории у нее не было лучшего друга, было чудом, что она вообще прожила довольно долго.

В день ее крестин король и королева забабахали реально мощное празднование, потому что они были богатенькими тусовщиками. На праздник собрались люди со всего Королевства и не только. Ух, и дикая получилась вечеринка. Среди гостей были три добрые феи из далекого королевства Асгард, и они привезли с собой подарки для принцессы Стиви:

Первая – румяная фея по имени Тор, преподнесла дар силы. Принцесса Стив будет самой сильной девушкой на всей земле.

Вторая – зеленая фея Локи, подарила ей забиячливость, потому что это же Локи – она и сама как заноза в одном месте. Принцесса Стив будет самой забиячливой девчонкой на земле.

Третья фея… Хм-м. Хм. Третья, синего цвета. По имени. Хм-м…

* * *

– Валькирия.

– _Не понял._

– Ты думаешь, кого бы взять на роль третьей феи из Асгарда. Вот я и рекомендую тебе Валькирию, она идеально подходит.

– _Тони, а знаешь, ты ведь на самом деле хорош в этой сказочной херне._

– Я же говорил(а), – хором раздались голоса Стива и Джули.

* * *

Третью фею звали Валькирией, и она была излишне, хм, счастлива и отрывалась с Королем, так что чуть не пропустила момент, когда нужно было дарить подарки. Что на самом деле было бы только на руку принцессе Стиву, потому что Валькирия собиралась одарить ее возможностью пить как не в себя и не пьянеть, а у принцессы Стива такой возможности, когда она была юной хулиганкой, пьющей краденый самогон на заднем дворе Барнсов, не было.

Как бы то ни было, когда синяя фея собиралась вручить подарок, двери вдруг распахнулись с громким стуком, и черный дым с запахом подпалившихся проводов окутал все вокруг.

– МУА-ХА-ХА! КТО ПОСМЕЛ РАЗДАВАТЬ БЕСПЛАТНОЕ БУХЛИШКО И НЕ ПРИГЛАСИЛ МЕНЯ? – раздался голос из красной брони. Когда забрало открылось, толпа увидела: это был он! Злой Безумный Ученый со Злой Безумной Эспаньолкой!

* * *

– Нет! Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет! Я протестую! Это уже вообще за гранью! Ни шагу дальше.

– _Что такое, дядюшка Тони, дорогуша? Дорогушечный дядюшка Тоничка, что такое? Ты чуточку злишься, потому что вдруг оказался злодеем? Ты злишься? Да? Да? Ты злишься? А чего это ты злишься? Тебе не нравится быть злодеем? Тебе не нравится быть гонцом, приносящим плохие вести, такие как, например, всякие проклятия, или «всем спать» или «больше никаких кексиков после одиннадцати»? Да? Из-за этого ты на меня злишься, бро?_

– Стив, я люто ненавижу твоего муженька. Джули, я люто ненавижу твоего отца. Того, который склочный.

– Папа, это противоположность тому, чтобы не быть надоедой.

– _Или ты благополучно замолкаешь, или я не дарю тебе пони на день рождения._

– **Что? Ты НЕ подаришь ей ПОНИ на день рож…**

* * *

Итак, Злой Безумный Ученый появился из черного облака дыма и электрической энергии, задувая свечи по всему замку. Его красная броня светилась в темноте, а с каждым его шагом по сторонам разлетались искры. Армия роботов заполнила бальный зал, наполняя его электрическим потрескиванием, и толпа расступилась по сторонам, освобождая ему путь.

Это зрелище вызвало в сердце короля обреченность и страх, даже больше, чем когда он увидел Камень Бури, ярко сияющий в груди Злого Безумного Ученого. Раскаты грома сотрясали бальный зал.

* * *

– …Ладно, я передумал. Это довольно отвязно. Мне нравится.

– _Я так и думал._

* * *

– Парни, вы соорудили водочный фонтан и не пригласили меня? УЗРИТЕ ЖЕ СВОЮ ПОГИБЕЛЬ!

Ди-джей вырубил музыку, когда на вечеринку заявилась армия Злого Безумного Ученого: сотни мощных дронов направили автоматы Калашникова на гостей. Все выходы были перекрыты дронами-снайперами, вооруженными американскими самозарядными винтовками M1941, разработанными Мелвином Джонсоном: винтовки оригинальные, а не та жопная версия шестидесятых годов. А в каждом окне расположился автоматизированный ручной пулемёт M249 калибра пять пятьдесят шесть на сорок пять миллиметров американского производства с проверенным магазином на сто патронов и…

* * *

– **Притормози-ка, ковбой.**

– _Что? Я думал, Тони такое нравится._

– **А твоей дочке?**

– _Ой, прости, детка, ты испугалась?_

– Нет, папа, но мне немного скучно. Может, разрешишь дяде Тони перескочить немного вперед? Он непревзойден в том, чтобы сразу перейти к делу.

– _…Хорошо, но мне бы хотелось отметить, так и задумано, чтобы было скучно. Это же сказка на ночь. Если бы я хотел, чтобы тебя распирало от восторга, то взял бы с собой порубиться в Animal Crossing от Nintendo._

– Так, всем внимание. Баки, смотри и учись. Дите, я готов сиять.

* * *

Итак, Злой Потрясный Ученый подошел к маленькому ребенку, но так как убийства маленьких детей – это вообще не круто, он решил вместо этого проклясть ее. Гром сотряс потолок бального зала, когда раздался голос:

– В ночь празднования твоего пятнадцатилетия…

* * *

– **Хм.**

Тони встретился с глазами Кэпа, который неопределенно покачал головой.

– Почему нет? Пятнадцать – слишком мало для первой случайной встречи героев, чтобы потом спасаться поцелуями, разбивающими проклятия? Ладно…

* * *

Гром сотряс потолок бального зала, когда раздался голос:

– В ночь празднования твоего восемнадцатилетия…

* * *

– _Она собирается выйти замуж за клоуна? Черта с два! Слишком юна._

– Так ты и есть клоун!

– **Слишком юна.**

* * *

Гром уже ни хрена ничего не сотрясал, потому что твои отцы даже его уже заколебали. Дьявольски Уставший Ученый вздохнул и сказал:

– Ладно, черт возьми, ладно! В ночь празднования твоего тридцатилетия – возраста, когда вы уже начинаете беспокоиться о своей личной жизни, но еще не так, чтобы слишком, потому что сосредоточены на своей карьере, но большинство ваших друзей уже женаты, а у вас даже нет уверенности в том, хотите ли вы жениться, но, может быть, вы бы и не прочь остепениться, если на пути повстречается подходящий человек… Бла-бла-бла… Так вот, к тому времени один из моих верных ботов найдет тебя и с помощью химического оружия мгновенно убьет, а еще напоминаю, что ты вообще-то не молодеешь, и когда поймешь это, станет уж совсем не смешно.

* * *

– **Весьма странное и специфическое проклятие.**

– Ну, тридцать – это вообще странный и специфический возраст. Вам не понять, из середины двадцатых вы плавно превратились в ископаемых, чтобы потом вас пришлось разогревать в микроволновке.

* * *

Злой Потрясный Ученый и его высококвалифицированные роботы-убийцы исчезли в облаке стиля и статического электричества, в результате чего гости королевства почувствовали легкую тошноту и некое разочарование от собственных недостаточно нарядных одеяний. Кроме того, статика наэлектризовала их волосы, которые теперь топорщились вверх, и все были похожи на одуванчики, что было просто ужасно, особенно для феечек Одинсонов.

Но не все потеряно: Валькирия, синяя фея, наконец-то протрезвела и презентовала последний подарок. Она изменила его, чтобы лучше соответствовать новым потребностям принцессы Стив:

– Даже вся магия Асгарда не может справиться с системой слежения Stark Satellite ™. Но есть кое-что, что попытаюсь сделать: вместо смерти робот-спутник погрузит тебя в глубокую кому, вызванную особыми колесами. Я дам тебе один препарат, небольшие дозы которого нужно будет принимать за завтраком. Мне нужно будет следить за этим, вот почему ты должна уехать из Дворца и жить с нами – асгардскими Добрыми Феями.

* * *

– _Стой-стой. Тор и Локи собираются воспитывать Стиви?_

– И Валькирия. Она тоже с ними.

– Папулечка, это была твоя идея. Ты думаешь, что-то может случиться с добрыми феями дядей Тором и дядей Локи?

– _Мне просто показалось, что это очень забавно – Тор и Локи в балетных пачках._

– Ледяной Великан тоже так думал, когда пытался забраться под свадебную фату своей хорошенькой невесты.

– _Ты о чем?_

– Оставим асгардские сказки на потом, когда вернется Тор, Джули уснет, а мы с вами напьемся.

* * *

В общем, король и королева решили, что принцесса Стив должна воспитываться Асгардскими феями далеко-далеко в лесах, поскольку только им они могут доверить любимую дочь. И в идиллических (то есть деревенских, небогатых, зеленых, но счастливых) и простых условиях жизни выросла принцесса Стиви. Ее детство можно было назвать счастливым: Добрая Фея Валькирия учила ее петь, Добрая Фея Тор учила заплетать косы и плести венки из полевых цветов, а Добрая Фея Локи учила ее метать ножи как можно ближе под общий центр тяжести противника.

В тот день, когда ей исполнилось двадцать пять, она прогуливалась по лесу и пела с птицами в окружении любопытных бабочек и пчел и наткнулась на…

* * *

– _Быстрее, Стив, теперь твоя очередь._

– **Почему? Тони отлично справляется.**

– _Настало время для первой случайной встречи героев. Твоя очередь._

– **Но почему моя-то?**

– _Тупоголовый умник, потому что один из героев – это я, и я хочу услышать, как мой муж меня расписывает. Так что теперь твоя очередь._

* * *

Что ж, хм. Ладно. Принцесса Стиви в тот момент. Хм-м. Гуляла и пела или что-то типа того. Потом она наткнулась на… наткнулась на… Стойте. Подождите. А где Спящая красавица наткнулась на Принца?

* * *

– В таверне.

– **Тони, я более чем уверен, что это неправильно.**

– Это может быть более чем неправильно для Авроры и принца Филиппа, но для первой случайной встречи Баки с тобой – это идеальное место.

– **Хорошо. Я сам виноват, что спросил.**

* * *

В общем, принцесса Стив наткнулась на удобно расположенную таверну, совершенно случайным образом принадлежащую Злому Анонимному Ученому Алкоголику, что делает эту историю самой алкоголизированной сказкой всех времен и народов.

В таверне принцесса Стиви увидела весьма сумасбродную девушку. Ее звали Баки, и вскоре они стали лучшими друзьями.

* * *

– _Стой, погоди-ка? «Сумасбродную»?_

– **Это сказка, а женский любовный роман. Чего ты хочешь?**

– _Что-то получше, чем «сумасбродная»!_

– **Прекрасно! Джули, придержи коней. Твой отец отправляется в нарциссическое путешествие, а мы обязаны потворствовать его прихотям.**

* * *

Принцесса Стиви встретила невероятное явление по имени Джейми Барнс – ошеломительную красотку. Она не была похожа на других девушек. Даже несмотря на мешковатую одежду, указывающую на характер сорванца, было понятно, что у нее спортивное телосложение и плоский живот. Ее блестящие светло-каштановые волосы каскадом падали на изящные, трогательные, округлые, сладкие плечи. Длинные ресницы поэтично обрамляли ее голубые глаза – сладостные и манящие, как глубокие и спокойные озера. Она твердо, но легко стояла на ногах, грацией напоминая балерину. Ее мраморная кожа была безупречна, легкий здоровый румянец украшал ее сладенькие щечки, как свидетельство жизнерадостного характера. Ее руки были ...

* * *

– Божечки, – сказала Джули.

– Бог ты мой, – сказал Тони.

– О Господи, – согласился ДЖАРВИС.

– _Это самое ужасное, что мне довелось пережить за всю мою жизнь,_ – Баки замолчал на пару секунд. – _А ведь я потерял руку на войне._

– Слово «сладкий» в разных вариациях встречалось три раза. Я считал. Как это еще у нас нет сахарного диабета после этого?

– **Ты сам просил меня об этом, Тони.**

* * *

Принцесса Стив и Баки познакомились в этой таверне, и Стиви сразу почувствовала, что Баки – именно тот человек, с которым легко иметь дело. У Баки было четверо братьев и сестер, она была старшей и со всей страстью и усердием заботилась обо всей своей семье. Она была ножиковой маньячкой, иногда вела себя прямо-таки как задница, а вообще была невероятно преданной и бесстрашной и метала дротики лучшие всех.

(Стиви, воспитанная Доброй Феей Локи, считала такую одержимость ножами даже очень милой.)

Вскоре они стали неразлучны. Их встречи происходили каждый день; покончив с домашними делами, Баки и Стив то карабкались по холмам, то плавали в реках, но в основном поднимали всех на уши, про них говорили, что они ведут себя как проказницы.

Шли годы. Баки была единственным человеком, которому Стиви доверилась, рассказав правду, и накануне ее двадцатидевятилетия состоялся разговор:

– Слушай, Стиви. Я знаю, что однажды тебе придется вернуться в свой шикарный дворец, стать королевой и, возможно, выйти замуж за какого-нибудь смазливого принца. Я знаю, что тебе можно тусоваться только с нами, крестьянами, потому что возвращение во дворец прямо сейчас было бы для тебя очень опасным. Я знаю, ты вынуждена жить в страхе из-за этого проклятия, но я обещаю тебе, что в твоей истории будет хэппи-энд. В твоей истории нет места Злому Ученому, он не встанет у нас на пути. Мне все равно, будь он хоть трижды гений, или четырежды красавчик, или величайший ум нашего поколения. Я не допущу, чтобы он победил. Я буду с тобой до конца. Если ты мне позволишь.

– Баки… я… – Стив не могла солгать, только не лучшей подруге. – Я понятия не имею, как это – быть королевой. Я бы не вспомнила жизнь во дворце, даже если бы очень хотела, так же, как не могу вспомнить маму или папу. Моя настоящая жизнь здесь, рядом с тобой. Когда проклятие развеется... если вообще хоть что-то произойдет, и я буду жива… На всем белом свете нет человека, с которым я бы желала разделить свое счастье и свободу, никого – кроме тебя. Во дворце или здесь в лесу... Мой хэппи-энд возможен, если только ты будешь рядом. Без тебя для меня нет никакого счастья.

* * *

– _…Это дьявольски мило._

– Убедился, папа? Дядя Тони в этом очень хорош.

– _Умолкни и засыпай уже, ты, проказница._

* * *

Короче, обещания были даны, они обменялись поцелуями, а может, и нет, это останется между ними и богом.

Прошел год. Наша дорогая и прекрасная принцесса Стив наконец-то достигла бальзаковского возраста (только не спрашивайте меня, кто такой Бальзак, могу рассказать позже), и этот день настал. Страшный, ужасный день. Феи запланировали скромную вечеринку: тихий праздник для маленькой семьи из четырех человек, даже Баки не рискнули пригласить. Они надеялись, что если будут достаточно осторожны, волшебник не сможет найти их.

Но, увы, чуда не произошло. От навороченных Технологий Старка не скрыться.

Едва Стив задула свечи на ужасном нечто, что на деле оказалось провальной попыткой Локи приготовить торт при так себе кулинарных способностях, как вдруг небо заволокло темными тучами и началась буря. В облаке дыма и спецэффектов появилась фигура Злого Великолепного Ученого, чьи доспехи спустя тридцать лет стали выглядеть еще умопомрачительнее. Он выглядел так же молодо, и его шевелюра нисколько не поредела.

– Стив Роджерс! Я здесь, чтобы принести тебе гибель!

– Не в мою смену! Ты, роскошный безумец! – как неистовый сталкер закричала появившаяся из ниоткуда Баки. – Тор, действуй!

Добрая Фея Тор метнула Мьельнир – древний молот, способный пресечь все злодеяния, который в этом повествовании был упомянут в общей сложности ноль раз, что может показаться немного неожиданно, но рассказчик просто возвращает должок. Так же неожиданно в оригинальном мультике у принца Филиппа появляется удивительное и удобное в использовании оружие.

Ладно, отвлеклись. Возвращаемся к Баки и ее оружию. Она попыталась напасть на Злого Великолепного Ученого, целясь ему прямо в грудь, но вдруг его доспехи превратились в нечто неожиданно-гигантское – микс магии и банальщины, как в «Трансформерах». Ученый стал огромным водным змеем с девятью головами. И имя ему было – Гидра!

* * *

– **Ого, ловко придумал, Тони.**

– _Ага, Тони, круто придумал._

– Ваша признательность принимается к сведению, мальчики.

* * *

– Ты не получишь ее! – закричала Баки, отрубая монстру голову. Но на месте каждой отрубленной головы тут же отрастала новая. Казалось, монстра невозможно уничтожить.

Битва длилась уже несколько часов. Баки выбилась из сил. Пол был устлан отрубленными головами, как опавшими листьями, покрывающими землю по осени. Но Баки не сдавалась, боролась, Гидра свирепствовала. День превратился в ночь, дождь лил как из ведра.

И тут Стив, не стоящая в центре кровавой битвы, смогла увидеть слабое место Гидры – грудь монстра украшал Камень Бури, игравший роль электростанции Злого Ученого.

– Тор, помоги мне! Мне нужно что-то, чтобы разрушить этот камень!

Добрая Фея Тор расчехлила еще одно удобное в использовании оружие, достав его со стороны своей прекрасной мифологической задницы, и бросила Стиву Ярнбьорн – зачарованную секиру, в которой была заключена сила молний.

Буря, устроенная Злым Ученым, была как раз к месту, и Стив побежала на чудовище с поднятой над головой секирой, а Баки отвлекла многочисленные головы, защищая белокурую принцессу. Стиви подпрыгнула в воздухе, готовясь нанести сокрушительный удар, целясь в грудь Злой Гидры и…

* * *

_Всхлипывания._

– Нет, нет, Джули, нет! Почему ты ревешь? Твои папы вот-вот уничтожат монстра и будут жить долго и счастливо, зачем рыдать-то?

– Но, но, но, но, но МОНСТР – ЭТО ЖЕ ДЯДЯ ТОНИ! Я не хочу, чтобы папа убил дядю Тони!

– Ой.

– _Гадство, это моя вина._

– **Не выражайся.**

– _Черт, это моя вина. Тони, теперь моя очередь, я все исправлю._

* * *

Принцесса Стиви уже собиралась покончить с монстром, как ее мама и папа прилетели на… хм… фантастическом вертолете или на чем там они еще могли прилететь. И еще у них был фантастический рупор, в который они громко закричали:

– Хватит! Достаточно! У младшего брата принцессы Стив, принца... хм... Брюса, точно, у принца Брюса на следующей неделе намечается церемония бар-мицвы – достижение религиозного совершеннолетия, и вы все приглашены. Злой Ученый, вы тоже приглашаетесь! Бесплатная выпивка гарантирована! Еще у нас будут те самые маленькие канапе с оливками, которые вам так нравятся! Вам определенно нужно прийти!

Гигантская Гидра прекратила атаковать, правой лапой касаясь подбородка одной из девяти голов, вид у нее был глубоко задумчивый.

– А водочный фонтан у вас будет?

– Конечно! – заорал в мегафон отец принцессы Стива. – И бурбонский фонтан! И, вероятно, шеф-повар подготовит комплимент из козьего сыра!

– Хм… – монстр достал старкфон, изучая ближайшие запланированные мероприятия в календаре. – Когда вы сказали это произойдет?

– В субботу вечером. Осталось только договориться о месте проведения, так что ожидайте приглашение в ближайшее время.

– Хм-м-м… да, суббота у меня свободна. В вашем доме есть камердинер?

– Естественно. Если хотите, за вами могут заехать.

– О нет, не хотел бы навязываться. А ваш сын? Что я должен подарить ему?

– Ну… он любит всякие научные штуки. Вообще-то он большой фанат. Что бы вы ему ни подарили – это сделает его счастливым, он довольно общительный.

– О, как мило, – согласилась Гидра. – Тогда до встречи. Увидимся, ребята!

Гигантская водяная змея развернулась в сторону близлежащего озера и испарилась, унося с собой бурю.

– Что ж. Хм-м, – красноречиво сказала Стив, глядя на оружие, которое стало досадной помехой в руках. – Полагаю, на этом и закончим.

* * *

– И они поженились и уехали жить в замок как королева и королева, да, пап?

– _Нет._

– **Нет? Христос Всемогущий, что теперь-то не так?**

– _Ну, Тони уже все до этого сказал, разве не понятно? Принцессе Стиви не было известно, каково это – жить во дворце, и, кроме того, Баки там была бы не к месту. Стиви нужно было принять на себя обязательства будущей правительницы Королевства, и тогда бы родители заставили ее выйти замуж за какого-нибудь принца-мудака по имени Коулсон. Только Стиви не любила все эти штучки-дрючки, а вот ее брат Брюс лучше разбирался во всех этих политических делах. В общем, ей это все было не интересно, и она сбежала в лес, где ее ждала настоящая любовь по имени Баки, и, как знала Стив, будет ждать всегда._

– Точно, да-да. Твой отец прав. Они сбежали вдвоем в самое сердце леса и жили там долго и счастливо в маленьком коттедже, а историки до сих пор настаивают на том, что они были просто лучшими подругами-холостячками.

– **Да, Тони, вот просто отличное дополнение, давайте сожжем гетеронормативных академиков. И я также хотел бы отметить, что в этой истории не было принцесс-лесбиянок, так как Баки не стала принцессой, большое спасибо.**

– _О! И они танцевали! Они пошли к Брюси на празднование бар-мицвы и отплясали там все ноги. А еще у Баки и Стива были красивые бальные платья, которые меняли цвет во время танцев. В то время как Тор и Валькирия бурно спорили, какой цвет лучше – красный или синий, Стив и Баки казались в танце кружащим американским флагом. Это было очень весело, очень патриотично и очень красиво. Конец._

– Спасибо! Спасибо, папулечки, спасибо, дядя Тони! Это была самая лучшая история!

– Правда? – хором удивились три голоса.

– Правда-правда! Если я пойду спать прямо сейчас, вы пообещаете мне больше таких историй, рассказанных вместе?

Той же ночью Тони пришел к выводу, что их девочка – маленький преступный гений! Он это понял, когда несколько позже, оставив двух странно примолкших суперсолдат и слегка покачиваясь после заслуженного бокала, ходил проведать Джули. Вместо того чтобы устроить бунт, заплакать или закатить истерику, да и просто отказаться идти спать, она нашла способ наказать их поизящнее – заставила всех троих согласиться на то, чтобы рассказать больше историй вместе. Маленькая хитрожуткая гениальная вредина.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Счастливый конец](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890367) by [fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020), [K_Hisoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Hisoka/pseuds/K_Hisoka)




End file.
